


Tal vez tus zapatos no son tan diferentes a los mios

by OnlyTeenageWasteland



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst con momentos alegres... O muy alocados, Descubrimiento personal, Familia disfuncional, Family Drama, Family Feels, Forced Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Más tags pueden ser añadidos, Trust Issues, intercambio de cuerpos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTeenageWasteland/pseuds/OnlyTeenageWasteland
Summary: Sucedió.Por culpa de la magia la  Batifamilia intercambian cuerpos y ahora descubrirán cosas que nunca pensaron sobre cada uno de sus  integrantes.Ya no pueden ocultar sus secretos y problemas, ¿será esta la peor maldición de todas?  o tal vez un mal necesario para esta familia disfuncional?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh bueno, mi primer idioma es español pero empezé a postear esta historia en ingles porque pensé que más gente la leería. Pero ahora me siento bloqueada así que empezare "de nuevo" con la historia posteandola en español ahora. Además creo que hacen falta más fanfics en español sobre la batifamilia en está plataforma así que aquí doy mi aportación XD
> 
> Los comentarios siempre me ayudan así que no dunden en dejar uno!

"Aquí Robin, parece haber una complicación en la area del norte"

"Batman a robin, reporta"

La misión fue más complicada de lo que se pensaba. Se informó de un robo en el Museo Gotham y cuando el dúo dinámico llegó al sitio, las cosas se intensificaron rápidamente. Una explosión causó la desaparición de una gran parte de las obras de arte y muchas personas resultaron heridas. En las cámaras de seguridad vieron a un hombre vestido con extrañas túnicas que fue al área de artefactos místicos. El mismo hombre se detuvo frente a un anillo de piedra con símbolos grabados en la superficie. Hizo un encantamiento y los símbolos brillaron. Entonces los símbolos aparecieron en su piel y sus ojos también se iluminaron. Después de ese momento las cámaras murieron y la ciudad se oscureció. Si la ciudad de Gotham con luz en la noche es un infierno, sin luz sería un completo apocalipsis.

El hombre estaba a punto de irse con su adquisición, pero Batman y Robin llegaron y lo confrontaron. Lo que no sabían era que el hombre llevaba explosivos y planeaba algo más grande.

"Se han reportado más explosiones en otras áreas de la ciudad y la zona norte parece ser la más afectada, hay varios edificios en llamas y muchas familias están bajo escombros". dijo Robin por las comunicaciones

"Llamaré para respaldo" dijo Batman

"¡Tt! ¡No necesitamos esos inútiles, tengo todo bajo control!" Robin protestó

"No discutas Robin. Batman fuera"

Batman puso su comunicador en modo conferencia y se conectó con Nightwing y Red Robin

"Hola bats, no me digas, ¿necesitas ayuda en Gotham?" Dick dijo

"Creo que es obvio, está en todas las noticias" se escuchó la voz de Tim

"Te necesito aquí." Batman no dudó en decir

"Bueno, estoy en Blüdhaven así que podre llegar en unos 20 minutos", dijo Dick

"Estoy en mi departamento, puedo llegar en unos minutos también" respondió Tim

"Bien, necesito toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. Comunícate cuando llegues para asignar tus posiciones. Batman fuera"

Mientras esperaba que llegaran Nightwing y Red Robin, Batman tuvo que trabajar lo más rápido posible para encontrar al hombre responsable de los incidentes. El hombre parecía ser muy descuidado ya que dejó muchas huellas. Aunque no podía descartar la posibilidad de que todo fuera parte de una trampa.

"Batman a penny one, ¿tienes algún rastro?"

"Sí señor, encontré un patrón en las explosiones, todos los puntos donde había detonaciones se unen para formar un círculo"

"Eso significa que podemos seguir su próximo movimiento".

"Es correcto señor, de acuerdo con el patrón, su próximo y último ataque será en el callejón del crimen"

"Entendido, Batman fuera"

Batman se subió al batimóvil para llegar al callejón lo antes posible.

"Batman a Robin, informa".

Silencio

"Robin, repórtate".

De nuevo silencio.

A Batman no le gustó eso. Volvió a poner el comunicador en modo conferencia

"Nightwing, Red Robin, ¿están en la zona?"

"He llegado, estoy en el museo" dijo Dick

"Estoy en la zona norte, hay muchas personas heridas por aquí". dijo Tim

"Red Robin, necesito que encuentres a Robin, él no responde a su comunicador"

"¿Hablas en serio? Salgo de mi departamento para ayudar y lo que me asignas es encontrar al pequeño demonio? Seguramente él está afuera rompiendo los huesos de todos" dijo Tim irritado

"Pedí tu ayuda y estás aquí para seguir mis órdenes, estás en el área y es por eso que te asigno esa tarea, informa cuando tengas noticias". Batman cortó la comunicación dejando a Tim en muy mal humor

"Nightwing, necesito que termines de desalojar a las personas que están dentro y alrededor del museo, estoy siguiendo el rastro del hombre responsable de esto".

"Entendido Batman, nightwing fuera" dijo Dick

Batman llegó al callejón del crimen pero no vio a nadie. Tal vez había llegado antes que el hombre o tal vez era una trampa. No importa qué, él debe ser cauteloso.

"Wow, mira quién no me invitó a la fiesta"

Batman sacó rápidamente un batarang y lo apuntó hacia dónde provenía la voz.

"Red hood." Dijo Batman con el tono serio de siempre "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Contrariamente a lo que piensas, el hecho de que use armas no significa que no esté interesado en el bienestar común, y además, una de esas malditas explosiones destruyó mi restaurante favorito y quiero que ese hijo de puta pague". "

Batman iba a decir algo pero su comunicador sonó

"Red Robin a Batman, encontré a Robin"

"¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Tenía todo bajo control!"

"¿Ah sí? ¡Bueno, parece que te he salvado el trasero! ¡Admite que te estabas sofocando en el humo del fuego!"

"¡Tt! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Puedo sobrevivir en cualquier tipo de condiciones!"

Batman puso sus manos sobre su sien para no perder la paciencia

"¡Ja! Wow, y te quejaste de mí cuando era tu 'hijo' " dijo Jason sarcásticamente

"Hood." Dijo Batman en tono de advertencia

"¡Dijiste Hood! ¿Me estás diciendo que ese otro idiota está aquí?" Damian dijo indignado

Jason resopló "¡Hola a ti también, bebé gremnlin!"

En los comunicadores se escuchó la risa de Tim

"Cuando te encuentre, Todd, ¡voy a destruirte pieza por pieza!" Gritó Damian furioso

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Batman dijo en un tono más fuerte

Todos guardaron silencio, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que su pequeña distracción hizo que el misterioso hombre se escapara y detonase la otra bomba. Batman y Red Hood fueron expulsados por la fuerza de la explosión.

"Hood, ¿estás bien?" Batman preguntó después de caer al suelo

"¿¡Que te importa!?" Hood gritó. "¡Maldición, esta chaqueta era nueva! ¡Ese hijo de puta va a pagar!" Jason tomó su arma y la apuntó para ver si veía al hombre

"¡Sin armas, Red Hood!" Dijo Batman

"Hago lo que quiero, ¡así que muévete a un maldito lado!" Jason respondió

Antes de que Batman pudiera responderle, la voz de Alfred se escuchó en las comunicaciones. 

"Aquí Penny uno, el patrón ya está formado pero veo que el hombre se dirige hacia el centro del círculo, creo que hará un movimiento importante allí"

"Entendido. Hood, necesito tu ayuda, pero por favor, no uses armas"

"¡Oh! ¡Ahora me pides algo! ¿Y para colmo tengo que seguir tus reglas? No, gracias, paso".

"¡Bien! Puedes usar tus armas pero no dispares para matar, es lo único que te pido" dijo Batman

Jason siguió pensando. Realmente quería atrapar a ese tipo y sabía que no podía hacerlo solo

"¡Uf! ¡Bien! ¡Pero no te prometo nada, si se me acaba la paciencia, el tiro en la cabeza será su culpa!"

Batman suspiró "Creo que es mejor que nada", pensó. Volvió a conectar las comunicaciones en modo conferencia

"Nightwing, Red Robin y Robin, los necesito en las coordenadas que les envié. El hombre detrás de todo esto estará en ese punto y necesito todos los refuerzos para detenerlo"

"Entendido." Dijeron todo a la vez

Batman y Red Hood llegaron primero al lugar. Luego Nightwing y segundos después Robin y Red Robin

"¿Jay?" Dick dijo sorprendido

"Wow, Dickiebird, no sabía que íbamos por apodos ahora" Jason dijo sarcásticamente

"Oh lo siento, no te esperaba aquí" dijo Dick

"No lo llamó nadie" dijo Robin cruzando los brazos a la defensiva

"¡Y nadie te pidió tu opinión, mocoso!" él respondió

"¿Puedes dejar de discutir?" Red Robin dijo

"Oh, lo siento reemplazo, solo dile a tu hermano pequeño que se calme un poco", respondió Jason

"¡Él no es mi hermano! ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con tal cosa?" Damian dijo indignado

"¡Puedo decir lo mismo de ti! ¡La próxima vez traeré un chupete para que puedas callarte!" Le gritó Tim

Jason se rió del comentario de Tim

"¡Jajaja y le daremos unas orejas de Gremlin! ¡Se verá idéntico!" dijo Jason riendo

"¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? ¡Vas a pagar!" Damian apenas podía contener la ira.

"Chicos, ¿por qué no se calman un poco?" dijo Nightwing un poco nervioso

"Nightwing tiene razón, están siendo muy inmaduros". Dijo Batman apoyando al mayor

"¡Oh, claro, olvidé al niño dorado! ¡El que hace todo bien y nunca se equivoca! ¡Veamos si podemos convertirlo en un santo y encendemos algunas velas para ver si me da algo bien en la vida!" Jason dijo en un tono sarcástico

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Soy el hijo biológico! ¡Debería ser el hijo dorado!" Damian gritó indignado

"¡Oh, despierta mocoso, no eres nadie, ninguno de ustedes vale nada para él porque nadie va a ser mejor que el chico de oro aquí! ¡Solo espera y muere para ver cómo no haría nada para vengar tu muerte!"

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Robin casi gritó

"Hood, eso no es cierto" dijo Batman con determinación

"Ah, ¿ahora lo niegas? ¡Después de atrapar a ese hijo de puta, haré tu sueño realidad, saldré de aquí y nunca me volverás a ver!" Hood le gritó a Batman

"¡Nunca quise eso!" La conversación se había vuelto demasiado personal para detenerla en este punto.

"Por favor, cálmense, están perdiendo el control" suplicó Dick

"Tt, tienes razón. ¡Mientras mi padre termina con Todd, tú y yo podemos atrapar a ese hombre, como en los viejos tiempos!" Robin le dijo a Nightwing

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Creo que querías decir que 'Yo' debería trabajar con Nightwing como en los viejos tiempos porque 'Yo' fui Robin primero!" Dijo Tim enojado

"No, tú 'fuiste' un robin. ¡Y como eres un fracaso, Grayson me eligió a mí!"

"Robin, eso no es cierto!" Dick dijo indignado

"¡Cállate enano! ¡No eres Robin porque te lo mereces, eres Robin por pena! ¡Porque eras 'un pobre niño' que había perdido a su padre!"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Dile Grayson, dile que soy mejor Robin que él!" Gritó el más joven

"¡Ja! ¿Ves lo inmaduro que eres? ¡Puedo ver que te mueres por la atención! ¡Siempre arrogante y obligas a otros a alabarte, pero sabes qué? ¡Veo la verdad! ¡Solo eres un niño desesperado por ser alguien , incluso si eso incluye quitarle la identidad a los demás ".

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Te voy a matar!" Damian se lanzó hacia Tim y comenzaron a pelear

"Ehh Batman, tenemos un pequeño problema aquí" dijo Dick tratando de separar a los menores

Por otro lado, la discusión de Batman y Red Hood también estaba a punto de ir a los golpes

"¿Crees que todo fue tan simple? ¡No sabes por lo que pasé después de tu muerte!" gritó Batman

"¡Oh! Sí, ¡imagino que estabas tan devastado que ni siquiera se te ocurrió vengar mi jodida muerte!" gritó Jason

"¡Sabes que no puedo matar!" respondió Batman

"¡Ni siquiera para vengar a tu propio hijo! ¡Oh, lo siento, olvidé que en tus ojos nunca fui uno!" gritó de nuevo Jason

"¿En serio? ¿Después de todo, es eso lo que piensas?" Dijo Batman indignado

"¡Se llama jodida realidad!" Jason gritó

Los cuatro miembros seguían discutiendo y parecía que no iban a detenerse en ningún momento. Dick no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió seguir la pista que Alfred había enviado. El hombre había formado un círculo alrededor de la ciudad y ahora estaban en el centro del círculo... Esto parecía tener que ver con la magia, y todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia nunca termina bien.

Dick vio algo escrito en el suelo. Parecía ser un símbolo

"¿Ehh chicos?" Dijo Nightwing. Pero los otros todavía estaban en sus discusiones.

De repente, el hombre con las túnicas se teletransportó desde ese símbolo y llevaba consigo el artículo robado del museo.

"... ¡¿CHICOS ?!" Dijo Dick más fuerte

En ese momento todos dejaron de discutir y con ira respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"¿QUÉ QUIERES? ... oh"

Después de gritar eso, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira qué situación tan interesante". Dijo el hombre "Tomé esto por diversión" dijo mirando el anillo "y creo que al final sí la tendré" dijo riendo

"¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? Solo ríndete y danos la estúpida roca" dijo Damian desesperadamente

"¡Oh, pero esto no es solo una simple roca! Ya ves, este es un anillo astral, muy antiguo, he escuchado grandes historias sobre esta maravillosa pieza y me indignó saber que estaba encerrado en un museo sin estar correctamente usado"

"Y déjame ver, ¿eres el elegido o algo así?" Dijo Jason

"Jaja, me gusta tu humor, pero no, solo soy un gran admirador de la magia antigua y he practicado este encanto muchas veces, lo único que me preocupaba era no tener voluntarios para ayudarme, pero aparentemente eso ya no es un problema!" Dijo muy emocionado

"Oh, ¿solo un aficionado? Bueno, otro para Arkham. No me digas, eres un mago al que le gusta hacer trucos y hacer que la gente crea que la magia es real. ¡Ja! Seguramente si veo las cintas de seguridad con atención , Puedo detectar todos tus trucos ". dijo Tim con aburrimiento

"Deja ese artefacto y ríndete. No tienes forma de escapar", dijo Batman, también bajando la guardia cuando vio que era un simple fanático que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"No, no será tan fácil". Dijo el hombre que continuaba pisando el símbolo del suelo. Levantó la pieza en el aire y volvió a recitar las palabras del museo.

"... no sé ustedes, pero esto parece magia de verdad para mí" dijo nightwing

Ahora los símbolos de la roca, del suelo y de su piel estaban iluminados y la tierra comenzó a temblar y las luces se apagaron nuevamente.

Batman estaba listo para atacar pero fue inmovilizado en su lugar. Nadie podía moverse de donde estaban y, aunque tenían uniformes y no podían ver, también podían sentir los símbolos en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando el hombre terminó, el primero en colapsar fue Dick. El resto de los vigilantes lo vieron caer al suelo inconsciente, mientras que en su cara estaban los símbolos brillantes que todos tenían.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Gritó Robin

"Jaja, bueno, este Anillo Astral es más sabio de lo que pensaba. Oh, no te preocupes, pronto tú también caerás en un sueño profundo" dijo el hombre sonriendo

"¡¿Qué nos has hecho ?!" Gritó Red hood "¡Déjame moverme para que pueda matarte!"

"... no me siento tan bien" dijo Tim

Batman todavía estaba luchando, pero también parecía perder la batalla.

"¡Oh, no sigas peleando Batman, será imposible que no te duermas, jajaja!"

Con esas últimas palabras vio que el hombre se iba sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Lo último que vio cuando cerró los ojos fue el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo mayor. Después de eso, solo vio oscuridad.

~~~~~

Hacía frío y se sentía más ligero. Intentó levantarse pero sintió un gran dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la misión con Batman, luego pelear con el pequeño demonio y luego ser maldecido por algún hechicero. Sí, esta era su vida y no creía que pudiera soportar algo más ridículo que eso durante toda la semana. Intentó sentarse y se sorprendió de lo rápido que lo había hecho. De nuevo se sintió muy ligero, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron sus manos. No ... Estas no eran sus manos, eran un poco más pequeñas y tenían una tez más oscura. Parecían ser ... No. Nonononono, desde sus manos miró su cuerpo. '¡No! ¡Nononono, esto no me puede estar pasando! Se levantó y corrió hacia el primer reflejo que vio y no pudo evitar soltar un grito, o más bien, varios gritos.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!

AHHHHH- "

"¡Agh! ¡Mocoso, deja de gritar!" Se escucho una voz

Luego una pausa y la persona volvió a hablar

"¿Por qué mi voz es más profunda? ... No, ¿por qué estoy vestido como el murciélago?"

Jason se levantó y estuvo a punto de caer mareado. Cuando se recuperó, giró a la derecha donde había un automóvil. Se rascó un poco los ojos y cuando vio su reflejo comenzó a gritar como Tim

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! QUE CARAJOS!?!?!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!"

En este punto, los dos cuerpos que dormían se despertaron.

El primero en hablar fue Damian

"Padre, ¿por qué gritas así?" En ese instante el menor dejó de hablar.

"... ¿Por qué sueno como Drake?!?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Tim? No estaba gritando, ¿y desde cuándo suenas como Damian?" dijo Bruce bastante confundido. Debe haber estado bastante desorientado para no darse cuenta de que estaba usando nombres reales mientras estaban en uniforme

Luego también se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de algo "... ¿Jason?"

Bruce que estaba en el suelo levantó la vista y justo a su lado se vio ... a sí mismo. Estaba aún más confundido y cuando en realidad se miró a sí mismo, vio que no estaba vestido como Batman sino como Red Hood ... No le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía esto.

Bruce corrió para verse en el espejo del auto y Damian corrió para verse en el reflejo en el que Tim había usado. Pasaron unos segundos y padre e hijo gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

luego Bruce miró a Jason que estaba en su cuerpo, y Jason que estaba en el cuerpo de Bruce hizo lo mismo y los dos comenzaron a gritar

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Y por otro lado, Damian miró a Tim que estaba en su cuerpo y Tim que estaba en el cuerpo de Damian hizo lo mismo y los dos comenzaron a gritar también.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Parecía que iban a estar gritando todo el día hasta que Bruce se detuvo

"Espera, ¿dónde está Dick?"

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás en MI cuerpo y aún te preocupas más por el chico de oro?" Jason gritó con una voz extremadamente profunda a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Tim y Damian también dejaron de gritar

"No, esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿cómo puedo estar en el cuerpo de alguien tan deficiente?" Damian dijo indignado

"Creo que me voy a desmayar, esto no me puede estar pasando". dijo Tim

"¡Desmayar! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi cuerpo con un acto tan degradante? ¡Levántate Drake!", Exclamó Damian

Entonces los dos menores se encontraron con los dos mayores 

"¿Padre?" Damian dijo pero en el cuerpo de Tim, lo que hizo que todo fuera aún más surrealista.

"¿Sí?" Bruce respondió pero con el cuerpo de Jason

"¿Jason?" Tim dijo pero en el cuerpo de Damian, lo cual era muy extraño porque el chico siempre se dirigía a los demás por el apellido

"...¿Sí?" Jason respondió pero con el cuerpo de Bruce

Luego los cuatro se giraron hacia el suelo y vieron a Dick con su uniforme de Nightwing aún inconsciente.

Esto no se veía bien en lo absoluto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí postear esto hoy por si acaso no sobrevivo la gran tormanta (posible huracán) que asotará donde vivo esta noche XD... Ç_Ç

"¿Está muerto?"

"Por supuesto que no, está respirando, así que no puede estar muerto".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no se despierta?"

"¡Bueno, no es obvio!" ¡Él siempre obtiene lo mejor!

"Bueno, parece que lo peor le tocó a él, miralo no parece que despierte"

"¡Lo peor! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Preferiría estar en su lugar para así no ver como mi cuerpo está poseído por un demonio! "

"¡Cuidado con tu boca, Drake, recuerda que estoy en tu estúpido cuerpo!"

"¡Yo también estoy en el tuyo!"

"Ejem!"

De repente, todos se callaron y se volvieron hacia donde venía la voz. Después de despertarse y para su horror, descubrir que estaban en los cuerpos equivocados, lograron llegar a la baticueva y colocar a Dick en una camilla. Ahora era de mañana y estaban tratando de contarle a Alfred todo lo que les sucedió.

"Déjame ver si entendí correctamente" dijo Alfred mientras se acercaba al grupo

"El hombre que estaban persiguiendo resultó ser un mago que robó un artefacto mágico del museo y recorrió toda la ciudad y detonó explosivos en lugares específicos para lanzar un hechizo, luego todos se encontraron en el mismo punto y el hombre de repente apareció de la nada y los usó a todos en su hechizo, el Maestro Richard perdió el conocimiento y luego lo siguieron ustedes en su destino, y al despertar descubrieron que no estaban en sus respectivos cuerpos y que el Maestro Richard todavía estaba inconsciente. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Todos se miraron por un momento y Bruce fue el primero en hablar.

"Alfred, sé que parece difícil de creer pero-"

"Oh, no Maestro Bruce, en esta línea de trabajo esperaría cualquier cosa, lo que encuentro alarmante es cómo cada uno de ustedes resolverá sus conflictos"

"¿Resolver conflictos? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Lo último que quiero en mi vida es tener contacto con estas personas, me voy de aquí!"

Jason comenzó a alejarse pero una mano lo agarró

Irritado, se dio la vuelta y se vio a sí mismo, bueno, técnicamente vio a Bruce, pero todavía no quería aceptarlo.

"Jason, ¿a dónde crees que vas?"

"¡A sedarme, tomar unas pastillas para dormir o algo así! ¡Para ver si puedo tener la suerte de Dick! Cuando encuentres la cura para todo esto, despiértame", dijo Jason mientras se daba la vuelta.

"¡No puedes andar con mi cuerpo tomando decisiones sobre tomar medicamentos!" Gritó Bruce

"¡Son pastillas para dormir! ¡No hacen daño! ¡Además, lo último que quiero en mi jodida vida es tener contacto contigo y mirarme! ¡Estoy atrapado en tu estúpido cuerpo! No quiero estar así ni un segundo más! ¡Al menos puedo estar inconsciente mientras esta maldición está sucediendo! " Gritó Jason

"Tt, Todd tiene razón, también quiero algo para dormir, no quiero ser consciente de que habito este cuerpo inútil" dijo Damian

"Mira engendro de demonios, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero ahora estás en mi cuerpo y yo estoy con Bruce en esto, no puedes ir y consumir cosas como si ese cuerpo fuera tuyo" dijo Tim molesto

Todos iban a comenzar otra ola de discusiones, pero el mayordomo intervino

"Bueno, maestros, creo que es mejor que vayan a cambiarse de ropa, prepararé el desayuno y luego podrán calmarse mientras comen"

Después de escuchar eso, Jason tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

"... ¿Cambiar? ¡Ni de coña! ¡No dejaré que el estúpido viejo me desnude!" Dijo Jason indignado

"¡Jason, es tu propio cuerpo el que va a cambiar tu ropa!" Respondió Bruce

"¡Sí! ¡Pero no soy yo quien está dentro de mi cuerpo!"

"¡Es solo ropa!", Insistió Bruce

"... bueno" interrumpió Tim "Estoy de acuerdo con Jason, no quiero que el enano tampoco me desvista. Quién sabe lo que es capaz de hacer" dijo Tim un poco desconcertado

Damian se cruzó de brazos "¡No creas que me vas a desvestir a mí también, Drake!"

"Bueno, no sé cómo van a resolver este pequeño dilema, pero deben hacerlo rápidamente, de lo contrario de esta cueva no saldrán. Saben que no me gusta verlos con uniformes puestos la mesa "Alfred los miró seriamente y no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar sus órdenes en silencio

Sabían que cuando Alfred daba la última palabra, si no obedecías, habría consecuencias. Y en este momento lo último que qurían era agregar más problemas a sus vidas.

Después de que Alfred se fue, todos se quedaron en sus lugares sin decir nada.

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?" Dijo Jason

"¿Podemos cambiarnos de ropa con los ojos cerrados?" Dijo Tim

"O podemos cambiar la ropa de la persona que está en nuestro cuerpo original" sugirió Damian

Los otros dos parecían considerar la idea propuesta por el menor.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio". Bruce interrumpió "si vamos a quedar atrapados en estos cuerpos hasta que Dios sepa cuándo, tenemos que hacer algunas cosas por nuestra cuenta, nos guste o no"

Todos miraban a Bruce como si no pudieran entender lo que estaba insinuando.

"¡Confianza! Necesitamos confiar el uno en el otro, nos guste o no, esa es la única forma"

"¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?" "No-" "Estás loco-" "No, no-"

Todos comenzaron a protestar y Bruce puso su mano sobre su sien. Esto es aún más difícil de lo que esperaba

"Sé que es incómodo, pero si seguimos haciendo las cosas de esta manera no avanzaremos con nada, además, todos somos hombres". Dijo Bruce

Los demás se detuvieron para pensar, pero sabían que no tenían otras opciones.

"Bueno ... es solo estar en ropa interior, nada enorme, no es que tengamos que bañarnos o algo así" Jason racionalizó

"Sí, también espero que podamos resolver esto antes de llegar a ese punto" dijo Bruce

Después de que llegaron a un acuerdo obligatorio, finalmente todos se cambiaron individualmente. Había pequeños vestuarios que estaban uno al lado del otro y cada uno de ellos tenía varias opciones de ropa con diferentes tamaños. Todo parecía estar bien mientras se cambiaban, pero de la nada hubo una repentina risa de Jason.

"¡Jajajaja!"

"Jason, cállate". Dijo Bruce

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento, ¿pero en serio?" Jason dijo entre risas

"Padre, ¿de qué se está riendo Todd?"

"De nada! Tenemos que darnos prisa" dijo Bruce tratando de cambiar de tema

"¡Oh, déjame decírselo a Clark!" Dijo Jason mientras se reía

"¡Jason, no vas a decir nada! ¡Tenía prisa, fue lo primero que vi, ni siquiera lo recordaba!"

"Espera, ¿tienes ropa interior de superman?" Dijo Tim

"¡No!" Dijo Bruce

"Oh, sí, los tiene, pero no lo culpo, están muy cómodos" dijo Jason

"¿Podemos avanzar? Alfred nos está esperando" dijo Bruce tratando de no sentirse avergonzado

Cuando terminaron y salieron de los probadores, todos se miraron

"¿Por qué te pusiste una camisa de superman?" Dijo Bruce ahora avergonzado

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? ¡Lo vi en la parte inferior de todas las camisas y es completamente nueva! ¡Pensé que sería bueno ser el primero en usarla, también combinan con la ropa interior! " Jason dijo con la alegría de saber que estaba haciendo la vida miserable de Bruce

"Tt, ¿cómo te atreves a insultar a mi padre así? Todd, ¡quítate ese insulto!" Damian dijo indignado

"No importa, debemos subir a desayunar" dijo Tim

"... ¿Dónde está Grayson?" Damian preguntó después de no ver la camilla.

"Alfred debió haberlo llevado a su habitación, podemos preguntarle qué sabe sobre la condición de Dick cuando subamos" dijo Bruce mientras subía las escaleras

Los demás lo siguieron y llegaron al comedor.

Cada uno tomó sus respectivas sillas y esperó a que Alfred llegara.

En los minutos que siguieron nadie dijo nada.

En algún momento, hubo un punto en el que todos se negaron a mirarse y el silencio se hizo tan pesado que fue exasperante. Si te concentrabas lo suficiente, incluso podrías escuchar la respiración de todos

Entonces, de la nada, alguien finalmente rompió el silencio

"... No recuerdo la última vez que vi esta mesa tan llena", comentó Tim

Nadie respondió

Ofendido, Tim entornó los ojos y miró a un lado.

Hubo un par de incómodos momentos de silencio hasta que de repente alguien dijo algo

"Sí" respondió Bruce

Silencio

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Lo único que se escuchó fue el tictac del reloj de pie, pero parecía que estaba en cámara lenta.

Alguien tragó

Un estomago gruñó

Y alguien respiró hondo

De la nada, Bruce comenzó a sacudir la pierna, pero parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

Ahora parecía haber un terremoto en la mesa. El movimiento lento del tictac del reloj luchó con el rápido temblor de la mesa. Dos ondas sonoras que se encuentran en diferentes polos estaban luchando contra la oposición de sus fuentes para ver cuál de las dos iba a destacar más.

Hubo un largo momento en el que nadie abordó el problema

Pero, de nuevo, otra persona rompió el silencio.

"Estás sacudiendo la mesa" dijo Damian

Bruce paró

Miró a Jason

"... Este cuerpo es demasiado ansioso" dijo finalmente

Jason resopló

"¿Disculpa? ¡Tu cuerpo es demasiado viejo! Estoy teniendo algunos dolores de cabeza muy extraños ", dijo Jason mientras colocaba una mano en su frente

Eso llamó la atención de Bruce

"... ¿desde cuándo?" Dijo Bruce

"Oh, ahora te importa?"

"Estás en mi cuerpo, por supuesto que me importa"

"¡Oh, entonces estás admitiendo que solo te preocupas por ti mismo!"

Bruce cerró los ojos.

tomó un respiro profundo

Y los abrió de nuevo.

"¡Genial, ahora también me estás dando dolor de cabeza!" Protestó Bruce

"¡Bueno, me alegro!", Dijo Jason

"¿Estás contento de que tu propio cuerpo sufra? Bueno Todd, debiste haberme dicho que eras tan masoquista, lo pasaré bien haciéndote sufrir ", dijo Damian

Jason entornó los ojos y decidió ignorar al menor.

Un par de segundos de silencio.

"Idiota" dijo Tim

"Bueno, no puedo creer que pueda estar de acuerdo contigo en algo por primera vez" respondió Damian

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés de acuerdo porque no estaba hablando de Jason, estaba hablando de ti"

"¡¿Perdóneme?! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! ”dijo Damian insultado

"Que eres un idiota. Si Jason es un masoquista y lo haces sufrir, lo único que lograrás es darle placer "

Damian permaneció en silencio mientras lo pensaba.

"Wow reemplazo, finalmente lo atrapaste"

¡Cállate, Todd! ¡A ver si encuentras placer mientras te mato!

"Bueno, tengo mi propia opinión acerca de ser brutalmente asesinado, pero ahora que estamos en el tema, ¿por qué tú no me lo cuentas? Sé que también tienes una buena experiencia siendo mutilado a muerte "

Damian recordó en silencio

"¡Jason!" Regañó Bruce

"¡ja, lo atrapaste! ”Dijo Tim sonriendo

Damian comenzó a enojarse más

"Wow, ¿realmente me pongo rojo cuando estoy enojado?", Comentó Tim

"Ugh dime sobre eso, no me di cuenta de que la forma de mi trasero no era tan redonda y completa como pensaba hasta que me vi a mí mismo desde otra perspectiva", dijo Jason

"Estabas revisando mi trasero?" Dijo Bruce

"¿Perdóname? Es mi culo ¡Ya desearías que esa belleza fuera tuya! A tu edad no me sorprendería que estés empezando a ceder ”

"Jason, no soy tan viejo". Dijo Bruce molesto

“¡Además, es mi cuerpo! Puedo verme y admirar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo cuando tenga ganas ”

Bruce estaba mirando a Jason pensativamente

"...¿qué?" Respondió Jason al silencio de Bruce

"... Así que técnicamente estabas 'revisándote' " preguntó Bruce

"sí"

"... desde mis propios ojos"

"Sí, no, espera, quiero decir ... ¿qué?"

Jason se tomó un momento para pensarlo y de repente se encogió ante la imagen mental.

"¡Ja, parece que padre te atrapó, Todd! ”Dijo Damian con satisfacción

De repente oyeron un sonido y cuando se dieron la vuelta, vieron a Alfred que finalmente estaba llegando con la comida. Puso los platos frente a todos y sirvió sus bebidas.

"¿Por qué no tengo carne?" Dijo Tim mirando su plato que solo contenía cereales y algunas frutas, mientras que los otros tenían huevos revueltos con tocino y salchichas.

"Soy vegetariano" dijo Damian

"¿Tú? ¿Vegetariano? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Matas todo lo que se mueve!" Dijo Tim incrédulo

"Bueno, para tu información, ya no hago eso, e incluso si lo hiciera, ¡eso no me convierte en un asesino carnívoro de animales como tú!" Dijo Damian comenzando a enojarse

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que matar animales es más inhumano que matar humanos?"

"¡Nunca lo entenderías, Drake!"

"¡Se trata de sobrevivir!"

"No. Creo que los humanos están perfectamente evolucionados para mantenerse sin carne. ¡Por supuesto, no entenderías esto porque eres demasiado primitivo!"

"¡ah, quiero carne!" Dijo Tim con irritación

"Maestro Tim, si quiere puedo prepararle carne vegana que tengo en el refrigerador" sugirió Alfred

"¿Carne vegana? ¿Es eso una cosa? ¿No es eso, no sé, completamente contradictorio?"

"Tt, Pennyworth, quítame esta masacre de la vista y hazme un cereal"

"¿Podemos intercambiar comida?" Preguntó Tim

"¿Estás loco? ¡No vas a contaminar mi cuerpo con esto!" Dijo mientras miraba con disgusto la carne.

"¡Es solo carne! Seguramente tendrás mucha experiencia comiendo gente"

"¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Voy a terminar contigo!" Damian dijo indignado

"Bueno, ¡buena suerte con eso, porque cuando me mates técnicamente te estarías matando a ti mismo!"

"¡Paren de discutir!" Bruce intervino "Tim, come el cereal, si quieres carne, acepta la oferta de Alfred"

Tim se cruzó de brazos frustrado

"¡Ah! ¡Bien! Espero que esto sea solo temporal porque no creo que pueda estar un minuto más así"

Jason resopló ante el comentario "¡Bienvenido al club, reemplazo! Solo estoy aquí 'jugando a la familia' con todos ustedes para que podamos resolver esta mierda más rápido. Después de eso desapareceré y no volveré a ver sus caras nunca más". Dijo Jason desde su silla. Luego miró a Alfred "excepto tú Alf, serás la única persona de este lugar que permitiré en mi vida"

"Me siento muy halagado maestro Jason" después de decir eso, Alfred fue a cambiar los dos platos y regresó minutos después con la nueva comida.

"Esto parece carne normal para mí", dijo Tim mientras inspeccionaba el plato

"Maestro Tim, la carne vegana es una excelente alternativa para incluir en una dieta y generalmente está hecha de ingredientes vegetales como tofu, soja, trigo y algas marinas, ingredientes que proporcionan nutrientes esenciales en una buena dieta vegetariana". Dijo Alfred

"Además, si lo que quieres es complacer tu paladar con tus instintos salvajes y bestiales, el seitán puede saber mucho a carne si está bien sazonado y en ningún momento he tenido quejas con el estilo culinario de Pennyworth "Damian agregó

Tim jugó con la comida durante unos segundos y luego los miró por un momento. Respiró hondo y exhaló derrotado

Dio un mordisco a la "carne" y la masticó.

"Hey, no sabe tan mal" dijo sorprendido

Tomó otro bocado y lo saboreó mejor

"Sabe a carne... ¿vegetal? Es raro, pero sabe bien", dijo mientras continuaba devorando el plato.  
  
"Bueno" interrumpió Bruce "Ya que estamos todos en la mesa, ¿puedes contarnos sobre el estado de Dick, Alfred?"

"El Maestro Dick está completamente bien, tiene buenos vitales y las muestras de sangre son buenas, realmente no se supone que esté inconsciente, debe haberse despertado como el resto de ustedes, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo ha hecho. He realizado otras pruebas pero en todas dice que está completamente sano "

"Eso es extraño" dijo Bruce

"Bueno, sigo diciendo que el chico dorado tuvo suerte, daría cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar" dijo Jason mientras continuaba comiendo su comida

"Necesitamos saber por qué Dick no se despierta y por qué estamos así. Este es un problema que tiene que ver con la magia y esa no es nuestra especialidad, necesitamos la ayuda de un mago". dijo Bruce pensativo

"¿Zatanna?" Dijo Tim

"Sí, estaba pensando en ella" Bruce terminó su plato y se levantó "Veré si puedo contactarla" dijo mientras iba a buscar su teléfono celular

Mientras tanto, el resto se quedó en la mesa y terminó de comer

"¿Que es esto?" Dijo Tim mirando su taza de café "¡parece agua con colorante y sabor artificial!"

"¡Mi café parece tener 5 latas de bebidas energéticas! ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto?" Damian dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua para eliminar el sabor del café puro.

"El Maestro Tim ha estado tomando café por más tiempo y ha desarrollado una mayor tolerancia a la cafeína, no lo apruebo pero no creo que sea posible separarlo del café"

"Alfred, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho, el café es la fuente fundamental de la vida! ¡Y sin esa fuente no puedo vivir!" Dijo Tim

"Bueno, no tengo la intención de tomar esta bomba atómica, prefiero un jugo, Pennyworth?"

"Lo conseguiré de inmediato, Maestro Damian".

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, Bruce estaba hablando por teléfono

"Solo ... no te rías".

"Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento, déjame ver, ¿no eres Jason Todd?"

"No. Soy Bruce, estoy atrapado en el cuerpo de Jason".

"Oh ... jajaja-"

"Zatanna, por favor-"

"Espera, ¿estás seguro de que eres Bruce? Nunca lo escuché suplicar en mi vida"

Hubo un silencio que se tradujo en Bruce tratando de no perder la cabeza.

"Está bien, estaba bromeando, iré a tu casa hoy para ver qué puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, gracias Zatanna" fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar la llamada

Bruce inhaló y exhaló profundamente. 'Solo tengo que sobrevivir hasta la tarde, ¿verdad?'

'Entonces todo volverá a la normalidad'

Miró el reloj del teléfono. 'Bueno, en mi caso, sería mejor para mí que ella llegara un poco antes', pensó. 'Aunque no creo que me afecte mucho si omito una dosis ... '

Bruce estuvo en su propio mundo por un momento hasta que una voz lo distrajo

"¿Sabes lo raro que es verme desconectado de la realidad? ¡Oye! ¡Tierra para mí!"

Bruce se miró a sí mismo, bueno, realmente quería decir Jason, que estaba al lado de Damian y Tim, también teniendo en cuenta que ellos también estaban invertidos.

"¿Qué te dijo Zatanna?" Tim preguntó

"Dijo que pasará hoy, lo que significa que debemos mantener la calma"

"Oh, vamos, ¿me estás cagando? ¡Nunca me he sentido tan viejo!" Jason dijo mientras miraba su 'nuevo' cuerpo

"¡Mi padre no es viejo, Todd!" Damian dijo insultado

"No te quejes Jason, al menos no estás en el cuerpo de un preadolescente" dijo Tim mirándose

"¡No soy un pre adolescente! ¡Soy un adolescente! ¡Cumplí 13 años, hace meses!"

"¿En serio? Eres tan enano que pensé que aún tenías 9 años" respondió Tim

"¡No empieces Drake!" Damian dijo en un tono amenazante

'Claro, solo tenemos que esperar hasta que venga Zatanna. Entonces Dick se despertará y todos volveremos a estar en nuestros cuerpos originales, y esto habría sido solo una extraña pesadilla '. Se dijo Bruce

Luego vio a los otros que estaban discutiendo por quién sabe qué esta vez.

Si, solo necesitan esperar

...Si sólo fuera así de simple.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo facilmente lo hubiese dividido en dos pero así lo publiqué en la versión en ingles así que así se queda. Es que como me tardé tanto en actualizar en la version en ingles pues "para compensar" lo hice más largo jajaja
> 
> Yo como siempre buscando la manera más facil para complicarme la vida XD

Los segundos que se convirtieron en minutos y luego en horas pasaron, y el tiempo, en lugar de avanzar, parecía no moverse en absoluto.

Los miembros de la familia trataron de entretenerse con diferentes cosas para despejar sus mentes del evidente problema que aquejaba sus vidas

Todavía estaban tratando de adaptarse a sus nuevos cuerpos, lo cual creaba bastante incomodidad.

Todos estaban en diferentes áreas de la sala de estar. En el sofá, Jason intentó concentrarse y leer un libro, pero en un acto de frustración lo cerró con fuerza y lo tiró al suelo. El libro cayó miserablemente en los pies de Damian, lo que ocacionó que este se distrajera del juego de su celular

"Tt, ¿qué te pasa, Todd, eres tan idiota que no puedes leer?" Damian dijo irritado. Fue entonces que en ese momento vio su celular y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el juego que estaba jugando.

"¡AGH! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Gracias a ti perdí mi récord!" Damian arrojó el celular con fuerza hacia donde estaba Jason, golpeándolo con fuerza en el hombro.

Ah! ¡Eso dolió mocoso del demonio! "Jason iba a levantarse del sofá para golpear a Damian, pero alguien lo detuvo

"Jason" dijo con reproche Bruce

"¡No me mires así! ¡Controla a tu hijo del demonio!"

"¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó! ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota que no puedas entender un texto simple y decidas hacer un berrinche por tu falta de intelecto!"

"Damián, cálmate y no golpees a Jason de nuevo, incluso si no soy yo, él está en mi cuerpo y es irrespetuoso golpear a tu padre", dijo Bruce, tratando de mantener la calma.

"Tt, técnicamente no soy yo quien está golpeando tu cuerpo, es Drake"

Bruce miró a Damian con una mirada de desaprobación, pero el menor no le prestó mucha atención y no pareció afectarle.

Entonces Jason lo miró con una mirada asesina y Damian se retractó un poco. Después de un segundo de confusión, Jason recordó que parte de estar en el cuerpo de Bruce significaba que ahora podía hacer la batimirada que tantos temen.

"¡No soy idiota!" Jason se defendió, volviendo a la discusión "Además, para tu información, ¡he leído más libros que tú!"

"¡Eso es imposible, leí una enciclopedia completa a los cinco años!"

"¡Y yo leí El Don Quijote a la edad de cuatro años!"

Eso tomó a Damián por sorpresa

"...¡Estás mintiendo!" Dijo, sin creer lo que Jason dijo

Jason iba a responder, pero luego cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras organizaba sus pensamientos.

Bruce lo notó

"Jason, ¿estás bien? No te recomiendo que te estreses-"

"¡Cállate! ¡No te dije que hablaras! ¿Sabes lo patético que es verme a mi mismo con esa cara de falsa preocupación? ¡Me da asco!" Jason dijo con puro odio que venir del cuerpo de Bruce era más intimidante

Bruce estaba irritado con la actitud de Jason "¡Me preocupo por ti! Además, estás en mi cuerpo y-"

"¡Y solo te preocupas por tu propio bienestar! Sí, sí, ya lo sé"

"¡No es eso! Conozco mi cuerpo, es por eso que te estoy diciendo que te calmes ... Créeme que no quieres estresarte demasiado"

Bruce comenzó a sacudir la pierna para liberar la tensión, pero no pareció darse cuenta.

Jason lo notó pero no dijo nada

"¡¿Y cómo quieres que me calme ?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mi libro porque me duele la cabeza! ¡Y para colmo, tu hijo demoníaco no deja de molestarme y el estúpido reemplazo sigue arrojando esa maldita y estúpida pelota contra la jodida pared! "

Todos se volvieron para ver a Tim, que estaba en el suelo lanzando una pelota hacia la pared. De repente sintió la atención que recibió y se volvió para ver a los demás.

"...¿Qué?"

"Sigues golpeando esa pelota contra la pared y verás lo bien que la encajaré dentro de tu-"

"¡No te atrevas a tocar mi cuerpo, Todd!"

Damian se movió de un lugar a otro para liberar la tensión y luego se volvió a sentir frustrado.

"¡Agh! ¿Cuándo vendrá la bruja esa?"

"Su nombre es Zatanna y es una de las mejores hechiceras de nuestro universo, deberías mostrar más respeto ya que ella es la que nos ayudará con nuestro problema", dijo Bruce con impaciencia.

"¡Es tan terrible verme actuar de esa manera, es completamente humillante! ¡Crece y madura por una vez!" Dijo Tim rodando los ojos con frustración

"¡Dice el que tuvo un berrinche por no comer carne en el desayuno!" Damian se defendió

"¡Eso fue válido! Además, tu cuerpo preadolescente está creciendo, ¡quién sabe si no comer carne es lo que te da el tamaño de un pitufo!"

"¡Agh! ¡Soy un adolescente, idiota! ¡Y al menos voy a seguir creciendo! ¡Tú, por otro lado, ya no tienes oportunidad, solo alcanzas a mi padre y a Todd hasta sus hombros!"

"¡Para tu información, los hombres continúan creciendo hasta que alcanzan los 21 años! ¡Así que ya verás cómo llego a 6 pies en los pocos años que me quedan!"

Justo cuando iban a comenzar otra ola de discusiones, de repente sonó el tombre de la mansión y todos guardaron silencio y se miraron los unos al los otros.

Luego vieron a Alfred caminar hacia la puerta y cuando dijo: "Buenas tardes, señorita Zatanna", todos corrieron hacia la puerta

"Dime que tienes una solución" dijo Jason sin perder un segundo

"No lo digas como una pregunta, Todd, ella TIENE la solución, esa ni siquiera es una pregunta, ¿verdad, Zatara?", Dijo Damian con insistencia.

Zatanna los miró y no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿De qué te ríes? ¡Esto no es gracioso!" Dijo Tim indignado

Bruce en este punto se resignó "Zatanna, por favor... Deja de reír"

Escuchar a Bruce suplicando desde el cuerpo de Jason de esa manera solo la hizo reír aún más. Alfred se fue por un momento y los cuatro miembros de la familia la miraron con amargura. Afred regresó con un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció a la invitada

"Oh, lo siento, lo siento, había pasado un tiempo desde que me reía así, gracias Alfred" dijo Zatanna mientras bebía su vaso de agua y calmaba su risa. Una vez ya calmada volvió a hablar

"Está bien, estoy lista, diganme qué pasó"

La familia describió lo que sucedió nuevamente. En el medio de la historia hubieron muchas discusiones y desacuerdos sobre la forma en que ocurrieron los eventos, ya que todos se culpaban entre sí

"La situación se salió de control-" dijo Bruce

"... Pero si no hubiera sido por el inútil de Drake-" comenzó Damian

"-y todo se fue al diablo cuando este viejete que está aquí hizo eso!" Jason agregó

"-¡obviamente todo eso no hubiera sucedido si el engendro del diablo no se hubiera perdido!" Reclamó Tim

Cuando finalmente terminaron, todos miraron a Zatanna para que ella dijera algo

"... Bueno", dijo tratando de digerir la historia "Creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede estar sucediendo, pero debo ver a Dick antes de estar segura"

"¡Oh perfecto! Por fin esta pesadilla va a terminar" dijo Jason con esperanza

Zatanna lo miró con un poco de pena.

"... si esto es lo que creo que es ... Bueno, no creo que este dilema sea tan fácil de resolver"

"...¿¿Qué estás tratando de decirme??" Jason dijo comenzando a alarmarse

"Todavía no es seguro, solo tengo que revisar a Dick para estar segura. ¿Dónde está?"

Todos guiaron a Zatanna a la habitación de Dick. Cuando entraron, lo vieron en la cama y parecía estar dormido. Zatanna se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama para verlo más de cerca.

"Dick, ¿puedes oírme?" Zatanna trató de moverlo, pero él no reaccionó.

"Alfred dice que está estable y que debería haberse despertado como el resto de nosotros, pero no sabemos por qué sigue inconsciente", dijo Bruce

Zatanna dijo algunas palabras al revés, colocó su mano en el aire sobre Dick e hizo una revisión de pies a cabeza. Luego cerró el puño y estuvo pensando por unos momentos.

"... ¿Algo anda mal con él?" Bruce preguntó un poco preocupado

"No, está bien, solo está dormido"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no se despierta?" Damian preguntó

"Porque es un estado de sueño inducido por la magia. Su cuerpo está esperando a ser despertado" agregó la hechicera

"Ok ... ¿Entonces debemos despertar al chico dorado para deshacernos de este hechizo?" Jason dijo "si es así, ¿dónde puedo encontrar un taladro? Creo que si le hago un agujero en un brazo..."

"¡No te atrevas, Todd!" Damian dijo

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué solo Dick está en un sueño inducido por la magia y por qué no fuimos afectados?" dijo Tim

"Porque" interrumpió Zatanna, "este hechizo es más complejo de lo que esperaba"

"Zatanna... ¿De cuanta complejidad estamos hablando?" Dijo Bruce

"... Tan complejo como magia de hace cientos de millones de años de antigüedad"

"¡¿Qué ?! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Si el tipo era un idiota que pensaba que era un hechicero por tener una roca con forma de anillo!", Dijo Jason con incredulidad

"Bueno, ese 'Idiota' tiene un amplio conocimiento sobre la magia prehistórica para hacer que ese anillo funcione", dijo Zatanna.

"¡Es solo una roca estúpida!" Insistió Jason

"Esa 'roca' es un anillo astral, ¿tienes idea de lo poderoso que es eso?" Dijo Zatanna un poco ofendida

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo, parece una roca, actúa como roca y no olvidemos lo más importante, ¡ES UNA ROCA!" Jason comenzaba a perder la paciencia nuevamente

"Estoy de acuerdo con Todd, además del espectáculo de luces que el idiota en trapos sucios hizo, esa cosa no brilló ni hizo nada mágico", dijo Damian

Zatanna estaba a punto de perder la paciencia "La magia puede manifestarse de diferentes maneras, no necesariamente tiene que haber un espectáculo para demostrar su eficacia"

"Ok ok supongamos que la roca en forma de anillo funciona para algo, ¿cuál es 'su poder'?" Jason preguntó

"Bueno, antes que nada, debo recordarles que la magia es más antigua que el tiempo mismo, en cualquier caso, los hechizos mágicos porque son orales, tienden a evolucionar con los años y se vuelven más fáciles de manejar. Por otro lado, los artefactos, como están hechos de materia, no pueden evolucionar como los hechizos, estos solo pueden activarse si conoces el hechizo preciso con el lenguaje exacto. El problema con la magia antigua es que solo sabes de ellas a través de leyendas, nada es seguro. Pero yo puedo decirles que he escuchado mucho sobre los anillos astrales y me sorprende que algo tan poderoso estuviera en un museo y no en un lugar más seguro ".

Zatanna se levantó de la cama y miró a cada miembro de la familia.

"No sé por qué ese hechicero activó el anillo, ya que no ganaría nada con eso, o tal vez quería tener la satisfacción de que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para activarlo, quién sabe. Ese artefacto es de un momento en que los seres no podían controlar la magia por sí mismos y esta funcionaba por sí sola. En este caso, un anillo astral funciona de forma natural e independiente cuando se activa. Una vez es activado, su propósito es buscar el equilibrio donde hay caos, y como el caos no se resuelve de la noche a la mañana, el anillo astral crea un ciclo con diferentes etapas. Cuando se complete cada etapa, entonces se completará el ciclo y de esa manera culminará la función del anillo. Nadie puede controlarlo y romper este hechizo antes de que el proceso finalize es imposible y si encuentran una manera de hacerlo, las consecuencias serían muy devastadoras "

"¿Pero cómo funcionan esos ciclos?" Tim preguntó

"Eso dependerá de cada anillo astral, he escuchado que anillos astrales han estado desde el principio del universo para dar orden al cosmos y evitar el caos, no he escuchado historias del anillo que afecte directamente a los seres vivos, y mucho menos a los humanos. Se ha asociado con el equilibrio entre las diferentes dimensiones; en resumen, este es un artefacto cuyo objetivo principal es crear estabilidad, cuando se encuentra en un entorno inestable crea un ciclo para lograr la estabilidad ".

Jason se estaba mareando debido a la compleja explicación de Zatanna "... esto es demasiado complicado" dijo frotándose la cabeza "Solo dinos cómo pasar las etapas para romper el ciclo y continuar con nuestras vidas"

"No tengo la respuesta, solo el anillo conoce su propio ciclo, así que es tu trabajo descifrar cómo funciona el ciclo para pasar las etapas. Afortunadamente, después de haber escuchado tu historia y ver a Dick, Tengo una idea de cómo está funcionando este anillo... "

Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes, solo dinos qué hacer y eso es todo! ", Dijo Jason con esperanza.

Todos miraron a Zatanna con expectación.

"... bueno, creo que ahora ha llegado el momento en que tengo que ofrecerles que tomen aciento, respiren profundamente y traten de mantener la calma" dijo Zatanna un poco nerviosa

"Zatanna ..." Bruce la miraba con miedo, ¿qué podría ser peor que la situación en la que se encontraban?

"Ya ves", dijo en un tono lento, "la magia del anillo los ha afectado a todos. Dick no solo está dormido, está en reposo, es como decir que está en un estado neutral, y si él está en reposo, eso significa que en algún momento debe despertarse. Por eso tengo una idea de cómo funciona el ciclo del anillo. Ustedes son cinco personas, y lo que hizo el anillo fue intercambiar sus cuerpos. Pero como todos ustedes juntos son un número impar, una persona tendría que esperar para poder intercambiar con alguien ".

Zatanna dejó de hablar por un momento, logrando aumentar la tensión de la habitación.

"Por lo tanto ..." habló de nuevo "El anillo los eligió a ustedes cuatro primero por alguna razón, y creo que es importante que descifren por qué los eligió y los intercambió primero específicamente. Si el anillo funciona como un ciclo y para completar el ciclo se debe pasar por diferentes etapas... Entonces creo que el estado en el que se encuentran ahora es la primera etapa, y para pasar las otras etapas debe continuar intercambiando cuerpos hasta llegar a sus cuerpos originales y así completar el ciclo "

Después de que la hechicera dejó de hablar, el silencio reinó en la habitación, todos la miraron con caras ilegibles

"...."

"...."

"...."

"... ¿qué?" Jason fue el único que rompió el silencio porque no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Ok Bueno ... En otras palabras, no pueden simplemente romper el hechizo, lo que significa que no pueden volver a tus cuerpos originales sin completar el ciclo establecido por el anillo, por lo que los cuatro deben pasar la primera etapa para despertar a Dick, pero Dick no va a despertarse en su cuerpo, se despertará en el cuerpo de uno de ustedes cuatro, lo que significa que uno de ustedes eventualmente tomarán el lugar de Dick como neutral y eso comenzará otra etapa. Deben repetir este proceso con cada uno de ustedes hasta que regresen a sus cuerpos originales ".

Después de que Zatanna dijo eso, se desató el caos

Damian comenzó a gritar

"¡¿QUÉ !?!? ¡NO! ¡ERES UNA INÚTIL BRUJA EMBUSTERA!!!"

Tim tuvo que aferrarse a la cama de Dick porque estaba a punto de desmayarse

"No ... no, esto no me está sucediendo ... no ... creo que me voy a desmayar ... Me siento tan ligero ... ¡Este cuerpo no sirve!"

Jason parecía haber perdido la cabeza. Comenzó a moverse en círculos en un mismo lugar y se agarró fuertemente los pelos de la cabeza. Luego comenzó a hiperventilar y luego comenzó a reírse sardónicamente. No se sabía si quería llorar, estallar de ira o si simplemente había perdido la cabeza.

"... Jason, por favor cálmate ..." Bruce se estaba asustado por la reacción de Jason, especialmente porque nunca había imaginado verse a sí mismo de esa manera tan trastornada. Incluso Damian había dejado de gritar y Tim en medio de su mareo enfocó sus ojos en Jason

"No ... nononoNONO NO! ... no no ..., necesito ... necesito algo ... Sí ... ¡creo que necesito algo! Sí ... Eso es lo que necesito ..." Jason no hacía nada de sentido

Bruce perdió la paciencia con la actitud de Jason

"¿Y qué es ese 'algo' que necesitas?" Bruce estaba enojado ahora "¿Qué? ¿Drogas? ¡¿Esa es la 'cosa' de la que estás hablando?! Porque estoy sintiendo algunos extraños síntomas de abstinencia aquí, ¡Yo no soy idiota!

Jason estaba indignado

"¡No estoy consumiendo drogas!"

"¡Sí, eso es exactamente lo que diría una persona que usa drogas! ¡Entonces dime Jason! ¿Qué es? ¿Cocaína? ¿Heroína?"

"¡MALDITOS CIGARRILLOS BRUCE! ¡FUMO MALDITOS CIGARRILLOS!"

"¿Cigarrillos? ¡¿Sabes que puedes tener cáncer por eso?"

"¡¿Por qué estás reaccionando como si estuviera tomando drogas ?!"

"¡La nicotina es una droga!"

"¡UNA LEGAL! ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de mi, 'papá', estoy haciendo algo justo por la ley por primera vez! ¡Pero por supuesto eso no importa porque ante tus ojos yo nunca puedo hacer algo bien!"

"¡Eso no es verdad! -"

"¡Oh, no empieces con tu mierda! ¡Incluso pensaste que estaba drogándome! ¡Sabes que he visto lo que le hicieron las drogas a Roy! ¿De verdad piensas tan bajo de mí? ¡Oh, espera, es verdad! ¡Yo siempre fui el malo! ¡Así que por supuesto, creerías eso! ¿Qué sigue? ¡¿Que soy un violador o algo así?! "

"¡Estás tomando todo fuera de contexto! Sacando todo fuera de proporción, ¡eso es lo que siempre haces!"

Por otro lado, Tim estaba a punto de vomitar.

"¡No te atrevas a dañar mi cuerpo con tu debilidad emocional, Drake!"

"¡No es mi culpa que tu cuerpo sea tan inútil, enano!"

"¡Tu cuerpo es el inútil! ¡Cada vez que se pone más ansioso, puedo ver que eres un drogadicto como Todd!

Eso llamó la atención de Bruce

"¿¡Tú también!?"

"¡Yo no consumo drogas!"

"¿Ves? Los cigarrillos no son drogas, ¡incluso el reemplazo lo admite!"

"¡tampoco fumo! Es solo que no he tomado café desde anoche"

"¡Eres un adicto Drake!"

"¡El café no es una droga!"

"¡Claro, dile eso a tus sintomas de abstinencia! ¡No me sorprende si incluso inhalas café como si fuera cocaína!"

"... wow eso funciona?" Jason preguntó

"No lo intentes, te va a doler el estómago" agregó Tim

"¿Ya lo has intentado?" Exclamó Bruce indignado

"...¡No!"

Todos lo miraron con horror en sus caras

"¡Al menos no fumo como Jason!" Añadió

"¡Y al menos no estoy tan desesperado como para inhalar café como cocaína! Incluso yo debo admitir que eso está a otro nivel"

"¡Fue solo una vez! ¡La cafetera estaba dañada y necesitaba cafeína de cualquier manera! ¡Además, no te creas el más santo! ¡Sé que fumas dos paquetes de cigarrillos al día!"

"¿DOS PAQUETES?" Gritó Bruce

"¡No son dos paquetes! ... ¡Es uno y medio!"

Todos comenzaron a discutir como la última vez y esta vez Dick no estaba despierto para calmar la situación.

Zatanna inhaló y exhaló profundamente, ¿en qué se había metido?

"Nejed ed ritucsid y esnellac"

De repente, todos se calmaron y dejaron de hablar.

"Muy bien, mejor" les dijo finalmente la hechicera

"Si estuvieron actuando así anoche, no me sorprende que el anillo se haya activado con ustedes. Ustedes cuatro son un completo desastre y el anillo necesita crear una armonía donde hay caos"

Zatanna los miró y, como no dijeron nada, siguió hablando.

"El anillo los intercambió primero porque son los más desestabilizados. Deben encontrar una manera de crear una armonía entre sus parejas para que puedan moverse entre las etapas y al final lograr que cada uno consiga la armonía entre todos"

Zatanna esperó a que dijeran algo pero aún no tenía respuesta

"...¿Entienden?"

Silencio

"Oh, lo olvidé"

"Nedeup ralbah"

Todos comenzaron a aclararse la garganta para comprobar si tenían la voz de vuelta.

Todos intentaron digerir lo que dijo la hechicera y nadie dijo nada hasta que Bruce habló

"... y por cuánto tiempo funciona el efecto del anillo?" Dijo con un tono más tranquilo

"Es un artefacto que ha existido durante miles de millones de años Bruce, todavía hay anillos astrales activos que han estado atrapados en la misma etapa durante eones porque no han podido completar su ciclo".

"... ¿Qué pasa si no podemos completar los ciclos?" Tim preguntó. Todos lo miraron con miedo ya que esa es la pregunta que tenían miedo de hacer

"Si no se cumplen los ciclos ... Entonces se quedarán así por el resto de sus vidas" luego miró a Dick "y Dick se quedará en estado de coma por el resto de su vida también"

Zatanna los miró seriamente

"Tienen que encontrar una manera de completar el ciclo lo antes posible. Para poner un ejemplo del peor escenario, imaginen que se mantienen así, digamos, durante diez años y luego finalmente encuentran la manera de pasar a otra etapa. Dick no solo se despertaría confundido en otro cuerpo, internamente, tendría la misma edad que hoy. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si se entera de que perdió diez años de su vida? Y luego otro de ustedes se quedará dormido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más ... El punto es que, aunque uno de ustedes siempre va a estar en un estado neutral, no significa que esa persona no sea importante o no esté sufriendo este hechizo. Ustedes, a pesar de que no estan en sus propios cuerpos, estan despiertos y vivos, en cambio Dick está atrapado en su propio cuerpo sin poder despertarse. En esta etapa es su responsabilidad el despertarlo, y en la próxima etapa será la responsabilidad de Dick con tres de ustedes para despertar al próximo que tome el lugar de neutralidad, de esa manera poder seguir pasando por las etapas y completar el ciclo "

Todos callaron mientras miraban el cuerpo dormido de Dick.

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Bruce mientras miraba a su hijo mayor "Sé que es difícil y no nos entendemos en absoluto, pero si realmente queremos salir de este problema, debemos cooperar y trabajar juntos"

Bruce se volvió para mirar a los otros tres.

Primero se miró a sí mismo, bueno, quiso decir, Jason

Jason por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido

"... supongo que no tengo otra opción de todos modos"

Luego miró a Tim ... Bueno, miró el cuerpo de Tim, pero quien estaba dentro era Damian. Dios, esto es tan confuso

"Tt, lo que sea" dijo el menor mientras rodaba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos

Y al final miró a Tim, quien obviamente estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Damian.

"Cuanto más rápido resolvamos esto, mejor".

Bueno, tal vez sí puedan salir de esta, al menos no hay nada que pueda ser peor, ¿verdad?

Entonces Bruce abrió los ojos como si recordara algo súper importante.

"Oh no ... ¡Esta semana tengo una reunión importante con ejecutivos de Lexcorp!"

Jason se rió sarcásticamente

"Bueno, tendrás que cancelarla porque no voy a ir a una aburrida reunión de 8 horas para discutir temas que no me importan"

"Jason-"

"Oh, Dios, ¿eso significa que el enano ahora está a cargo de las tecnologías Wayne? Oh, no, no, ¿sabes cuánto trabajo me ha llevado ganar respeto en esas oficinas? Nadie me toma en serio porque soy el más joven y estan celosos porque sé mucho sin haber tenido que perder años en la universidad! ¡Ahora él va a tirar todo mi trabajo a la basura!" Tim se llevó las manos a la cara en frustración

"... ¡Padre, no puedes pretender que este bueno para nada tome mi lugar en la escuela!" Damian dijo alarmado "... ¡No puede! ¡No! Mejor pierdo clases hasta que regrese a mi cuerpo original"

Bruce ya se estaba cansando "ok, es suficiente!"

Todos callaron

"Cooperación, ¿recuerdan? Todos tenemos una vida y nuestras propias responsabilidades. El resto del mundo no sabe que hemos intercambiado cuerpos, así que debemos tratar de ponernos en los zapatos del otro y tratar de hacer las cosas que el otro hace para no afectar nuestra vida social, laboral o escolar "

Todos comenzaron a protestar nuevamente

"-¡Pero él me humillará en la escuela!" Comenzó Damian

"No sabe nada y estoy trabajando en un proyecto muy complejo", dijo Tim.

"No voy a encerrarme en una oficina. Además, tengo situaciones sin resolver con varias pandillas-" dijo Jason

En todo este tiempo, Zatanna estaba parada viendo todo el espectaculo que esta familia estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho", dijo la hechicera, pero nadie le prestó atención. Pensó en hacer otro hechizo para callarlos, pero sabía que no iba a resolver nada

Afortunadamente, Alfred entró en la habitación en ese momento.

"La cena está servida", dijo el mayordomo, aunque eso no distrajo a la familia de su discusión "y está invitada a cenar con nosotros, señorita Zatanna"

Zatanna vio a la batalla familia junto a ella con horror

"Tu comida es deliciosa Alfred, pero debería irme. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente de esta familia por hoy", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Como usted quiera, le acompañaré a la puerta"

Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la puerta principal, podían escuchar los ecos de la discusión familiar

".... Alfred, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo?" Dijo la hechicera incrédula y con pena al ver a un hombre tan anciano con una carga familiar tan grande

"Bueno, no es común que todos vivan en el mismo techo, y mucho menos que se vean obligados a interactuar entre ellos ..." Dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba salir a Zatanna

"Requiere ... mucha paciencia, pero no es nada a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, y se siente bien tener una casa llena, aunque es caótico, la mansión parece haber cobrado más vida"

Zatanna iba a decir algo pero un gran ruido la interrumpió.

"¡Jason! ¡Ese jarrón es parte de una colección!"

"¿Y desde cuando coleccionas jarrones?"

"¡Mi padre es un hombre de muy buen gusto y colecciona diversidad de cosas, Todd!"

"¡Oh, ya no puedo hacer esto! ¡Necesito un café!" Tim se quejó

"Tt, eres un adicto Drake, ¡y no infectarás mi cuerpo con tu debilidad! En cambio, la tuya es una causa perdida, si no bebo una bebida energética, creo que voy a colapsar", dijo Damian tocando su cabeza cuando comenzó a doler

"Bueno, voy a fumar", dijo Jason tratando de atravesarlos a todos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Ni siquiera pienses en fumar esos palitos de cáncer mientras estás en mi cuerpo!" Bruce dijo en serio. "Además, en tu caso, la necesidad de fumar solo está en tu cabeza, en mi caso, ¡necesito saciar tu cuerpo con los dos paquetes por día que consumes!"

"¡No son dos! ¡Es uno y medio! Y no te creas el santo aquí porque también tienes tus secretos. Sé que estos dolores de cabeza y cambios de humor no son solo porque eres viejo. Quizás también usas drogas y simplemente no quieres admitirlo!"

"¡No soy viejo Jason!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi padre-"

"¡EJEM!"

Todos callaron cuando vieron a Alfred que los miró seriamente al lado de Zatanna.

"Zatanna, ¿te ibas? ¿Por qué no dijiste adiós?" Dijo Bruce

"Lo hice pero nadie me escuchó" dijo la mencionada

"Bueno, Alfred hizo comida, si quieres puedes-"

"Oh no, no te preocupes, es que tengo que ... me tengo que ir, sí! adiós a todos, y Alfred ... Buena suerte"

Zatanna recitó algunas palabras al revés y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo

"Alfred, ¿qué quiso decir Zatanna cuando dijo 'buena suerte'?" Tim preguntó.

Alfred miró a todos y suspiró.

"No es importante maestro Tim, ahora, nadie va a comer hasta que se bañen, todos tienen sucio y sudor de la noche anterior"

Todos abrieron los ojos con horror y comenzaron a protestar y antes de que todo volviera a estar fuera de control, Bruce volvió a hablar.

"Alfred, hoy ha sido un día muy estresante para todos nosotros, necesitamos tiempo para adaptarnos a nuestra situación, ¿no podemos dejar ese tema para mañana?" Dijo Bruce en un tono de súplica

Alfred los observó de cerca. No estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que los miembros de la familia tenían que prepararse mentalmente y ahora estaban exhaustos por todo lo que les había sucedido.

"Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por hoy, pero mañana espero verlos a todos limpios", dijo el mayordomo

Todos asintieron y salieron apurados hacia el comedor.

La cena fue sorprendentemente tranquila. Todos estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir discutiendo y solo querían un momento de paz en sus caóticas vidas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos se reunieron en la sala de estar

"Supongo que no voy a dormir en mi departamento esta noche" comentó Tim

"Por ahora, recomiendo que todos vivamos en el mismo techo, hasta que termine esta maldición" respondió Bruce

"Ok, entonces ... vamos a dormir en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ¿verdad? No quiero que el demonio husmee mis cosas" dijo Tim mirando a Damian

"Como si tu porquería fuera de importancia para mí" respondió Damián con indiferencia

¿Y dónde se supone que debo dormir? en tu habitación o en una de los invitados? Porque estoy más que feliz de incluso dormir afuera para no ver a ninguno de ustedes más de lo necesario ", preguntó Jason

"Recomiendo que todos durmamos en nuestras habitaciones, no estamos en nuestros propios cuerpos, pero aún somos nosotros mismos en el interior, por lo que no hay necesidad de cambiar de habitación", dijo Bruce

Luego miró a Jason

"Y no tienes que ir a una habitación de invitados, Jason, tu habitación siempre ha estado disponible en caso de que alguna vez la necesites".

Jason resopló "Sí, por supuesto, debe estar abandonada y llena de polvo"

"Jason-"

"¿Sabes qué? No empieces, estoy demasiado cansado, me ha dolido la cabeza todo el día y siento ..." Jason puso su mano sobre su sien e inhaló profundamente.

Bruce lo miró atentamente

"Jason, ve a tu habitación y recuéstate por un momento, luego te hablaré en privado"

Jason estaba tan cansado de todo, que ni siquiera quería protestar, miró al resto de la familia con ojos cansados pero todavía molestos y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ahora en la sala estaban Bruce, Tim y Damian.

"Voy a hablar con Alfred un momento, les recomiendo que se vayan a dormir, siento que después de hoy, todos los días serán muy largos" Bruce se fue, dejando a los menores solos

"Tt, me voy." dijo Damian, alejándose de Tim

Tim iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo a decir algo "No es que me importe, realmente me gustaría verte sufrir más, pero creo que es mi responsabilidad decirte que si no tomas un café o una bebida energética antes de ir a dormir, te despertarás con un terrible dolor de cabeza"

"¿Hablas en serio? ¡Tuve que tomar 3 tazas de café negro en la cena! ¡Eres un adicto, Drake!"

"Bueno, si no quieres escucharme, eso depende de ti, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí", dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

"¡Como si pudiera caer tan bajo como para seguir tus instrucciones o recomendaciones!" Fue lo último que dijo Damian antes de entrar a su habitación cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

En otra parte, Jason estaba parado frente a lo que solía llamar su dormitorio. No sabía por qué le era tan difícil abrir la puerta. Tal vez parte de él tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar en una habitación que no había sido habitada durante tantos años.

Después de unos minutos tomó el coraje de abrirla y se detuvo en seco cuando vio el interior.

Todo estaba tal como lo había dejado, igual de ordenado, igual de limpio. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Encendió la luz y pudo ver claramente el interior. Sus carteles todavía estaban en la pared, su estantería todavía estaba en el mismo lugar, sin signos de polvo en ningún lado ...

Entró y se sentó en su cama, tocó las sábanas e incluso vio parte de la revista para adultos que orgullosamente escondía detrás de la cama.

Absolutamente nada había cambiado

"Alfred limpia esta habitación junto con el resto de los demás"

Jason miró hacia la puerta y se vio, bueno, Bruce, ahora tenía que asimilar esa idea, le guste o no.

"... No tuvo que hacerlo. Cuando todo esto termine, tomaré mis cosas y me iré para siempre, y esta habitación permanecerá completamente vacía"

Bruce no quería comenzar otra discusión, así que entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Jason

"Sabes que te patearía el culo por sentarte a mi lado, pero no lo hago porque estás en mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Jason, lo sé"

"Bueno, entonces vete, cuanto menos te hable, mejor"

Bruce respiró hondo y sacó una bolsa de farmacia

"Alfred me hizo el favor de comprarme parches de nicotina, pero solo funcionan si sé cuántos cigarrillos fumas"

Jason lo miró cansado

"Solo ve y fuma y comprueba por ti mismo cuánto puedes aguantar"

"Sabes que no voy a hacer eso"

"Sí, por supuesto que no lo vas a hacer, sé más que nadie que aunque sea por una causa necesaria, nunca harás lo que hay que hacer"

Bruce lo miró fijamente, por supuesto que sabía de lo que Jason estaba hablando, casi todas las conversaciones con él terminaban en el mismo tema. En cómo Bruce lo decepcionó, en cómo no vengó su muerte ...

"Siempre hay una mejor manera de resolver los problemas, Jason. Y en este caso, puedo darle a tu cuerpo la dosis de nicotina que necesita de una manera más segura y sin dañar tus pulmones".

Jason sabía que pelear con Bruce en estos temas era imposible, así que decidió cooperar

"Por lo general, fumo un paquete al día, si estoy demasiado enojado, puedo fumar hasta dos paquetes, teniendo en cuenta que este es mi estado normal casi todos los días ... puedo decir que fumo un paquete y medio día"

"Bueno ... Entonces creo que comenzaré con el parche con la dosis más alta que tiene 21 mg de nicotina"

Bruce guardó silencio por un momento y Jason comenzó a desesperarse.

"Si no me vas a decir nada más, sal de mi habitación"

Bruce lo miró por un momento y luego sacó un pote de píldoras de su bolsillo

"... Se supone que debes tomar una después del desayuno, pero te perdiste esa dosis, así que debes tomarla ahora"

Bruce abrió el pote y sacó una pastilla. Cerró rápidamente el pote y lo guardó

Jason vio la píldora que le ofrecían y luego miró a Bruce confundido

"¿Y esto qué es?" preguntó

"Una pastilla"

"Oh, no jodas Sherlock, ¿en serio? ¡Pensé que era una barra de chocolate!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"¡Porque tengo el jodido derecho de saber! ¡Porque ahora estoy en tu cuerpo y tengo que saber qué demonios me está pasando! Tampoco soy un idiota, Bruce, sabía que había algo extraño, como si hubiera una especie de manta que me impedía sentir completamente ... ¡Agh mierda, ahora ya ni siquiera hago sentido! ... El punto es que sabía que estabas tomando algún tipo de medicamento, y tengo derecho a saber lo que estás tomando!

Jason tenía razón. Bruce comenzó a mover la pierna rápidamente, luego se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta. Miró a Jason por un momento y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pote de píldoras.

"Son..."

Jason le arrebató el pote a Bruce y leyó la etiqueta

"... Zoloft? Y desde cuando tomas antidepresivos?" Jason dijo sin creerlo

"Eso no es importante, el punto es que nadie más que Alfred lo sabe, así que pido tu discreción"

"En algún momento lo descubrirán, ya que todos eventualmente pasarán por tu cuerpo" comentó Jason

"Lo sé, pero prefiero que se enteren a su debido tiempo" Bruce se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta

"Toma esta dosis ahora, voy a darle el frasco de píldoras a Alfred, él es quien siempre me las da, así que no creo que tengas problemas para olvidarte de tomarlas"

Jason estuvo pensativo por unos momentos

"Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros", dijo rápidamente.

"¿Esto en particular? Nunca dije que lo haría, pero al final de todo esto, algo tiene que cambiar entre nosotros para pasar esta etapa, todavía no sé lo qué es, pero debemos descubrirlo por el bien de todos"

Bruce se fue y de paso cerró la puerta. En el pasillo, se cruzó con Alfred.

"Veo que no tiene ningún rasguño, me imagino que la conversación con el maestro Jason salió bien"

"Se podría decir que sí Alfred. ¿Cómo están Tim y Damian?"

"Fui a sus habitaciones y ambos están dormidos, no me gusta que se vayan a dormir sin bañarse, pero lo dejaré pasar por hoy"

"Gracias Alfred, por todo, quiero decir. Sé que esta situación no es fácil para nosotros y mucho menos para ti que tienes que lidiar con todos nosotros juntos, no creo que te pague lo suficiente por esto", dijo Bruce con una sonrisa de disculpa

"Maestro Bruce, si me pagara por todo lo que hago por usted y toda la familia, estaría usted en bancarrota"

Después de decir eso, Alfred continuó su camino a hacia su habitación.

"Buenas noches, maestro Bruce"

"Buenas noches Alfred"

Antes de irse a dormir, Bruce caminó hacia la habitación de Dick y lo vio dormir tranquilo

"... Oh Dick, ¿cómo te vamos a explicar todo lo que está sucediendo cuando te despiertes, Dios sabe cuándo, en el cuerpo de quién sabe?" dijo Bruce

Bruce cerró la puerta de la habitación de Dick y fue a la suya. Una vez acostado no pudo evitar sentirse parcialmente aliviado

Tal vez no estaba en su cuerpo en este momento, pero su habitación y su cama eran iguales y eso le dio un cierto tipo de normalidad a su ya alocada vida

Ahora solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos

Y rezar para que pudiera sobrevivir otro día más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Está familia es una locura! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí había llegado en la versión en ingles antes de bloquearme en la historia XD. 
> 
> Pude haber actualizado un poco antes pero la verdad no me siento muy segura con este capitulo... no se, creo que lo pude acortar, o talvez no tengo un buen sentido del humor? Como expliqué en la versión en ingles, yo soy más de escribir y leer angst pero quería intentar hacer este fanfic con un poco de humor para variar (aunque sí va a tener su buena dosis de angst XD). Bueno, como esto ya esta publicado en ingles pues no cambié nada para que ambas versiones sean iguales. Aún así no se sí este capitulo esta bien o no... o talvez son mis inseguridades a la hora de escribir... O ambas cosas? Ahhh, capaz todo está en mi cabeza, quien sabe XD

_Era extraño_

_Sentía que estaba en suspenso, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía los pies en el suelo._

_El tiempo parecía estar estancado; parecía que estaba en el presente sin poder avanzar hacia el futuro._

_Intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero solo vio sombras ... Parecían recuerdos. Hablaban, pero no podía distinguir lo que decían._

_Era confuso, pero la paz y la tranquilidad que sentía le impedían sentir miedo._

_No había nada que temer ... ¿verdad?_

_Luego, las sombras se movieron a su alrededor, y sintió que el suelo desaparecía mientras caía al vacío._

_Sintió dolor por primera vez, como si lo hubieran perforado con una vara en el pecho, y se quedara sin aire._

_No podía respirar. Quería volver al lugar tranquilo de antes—, sentir esa paz nuevamente._

_Las sombras lo rodearon nuevamente, y estas se convirtieron en luz. Una luz cálida y reconfortante. Se sintió elevado nuevamente, pero una gran sombra oscura lo agarró desde el suelo._

_Intentó aferrarse a la luz, pero la oscuridad parecía querer consumirlo. Volvió a sentir ese dolor en el pecho y se quedó sin aire._

_Sintió que lo apuñalaron en el pecho una y otra vez, y el dolor, en lugar de desaparecer, parecía empeorar cada vez más._

_Entre lágrimas y desesperación le pidió a la luz que no se fuera, que lo ayudara._

_Y cuando cerró los ojos, ya resignado, en lugar de oscuridad, vio ... luz._

_Dejó los ojos cerrados y sintió que todo giraba. Entre la confusión vio colores, pero fue tan rápido que solo se vieron destellos._

_Luego todo se calmó y terminó suspendido en el aire. Con miedo, abrió los ojos y vio que sucedían muchas cosas a la vez, pero no pudo distinguirlas; como si fueran escenas de una vida ajena a la suya_

_Quería cerrar los ojos de nuevo y permanecer flotando._

_Se sentía bien, había paz ... Tranquilidad ..._

_¿Y algo ... mojado?_

_Como si lo estuvieran ... ¿Lamiendo?_

_'¡Que demonios!'_

Los ojos de Tim se abrieron de golpe y se sorprendió al ver a un perro en su cama lamiéndole toda la cara.

"¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto?" Tim intentó alejar al perro, pero este se emocionó aún más y comenzó a saltar.

"¡Ya, suficiente! ¡Auch!" Tim intentó esconderse entre las sábanas, pero el perro logró meterse debajo de ellas y seguir lamiéndolo

Intentó salir de la cama, pero un gato lo estaba esperando y comenzó a moverse entre sus piernas cada vez que intentaba caminar.

"¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer esto! Primero tengo el sueño más extraño de mi vida y ahora esto. ¿Por qué no puedo dormir en paz?"

Tim intentó dar otro paso, pero tropezó con el gato e inmediatamente cayó al suelo. El perro saltó sobre él y comenzó a lamer toda su cara.

"¡Agh! ¡Ah! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ahhh!"

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación ...

Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación se vio borrosa por unos segundos. El sol se asomó a través de las cortinas con la intención de invadir sus ojos. Se revolcó en las sábanas por unos momentos y vio la hora en su mesita de noche.

**8:05 am**

Gruñó un poco porque no era su costumbre el dormir más de las seis de la mañana. Intentó sentarse, pero sintió un gran dolor de cabeza que lo desorientó aún más. Intentó levantarse de la cama e inmediatamente sintió náuseas. Se sentía horrible, y lo peor de todo era que su vejiga estaba tan llena que apenas podía caminar.

Llegó al baño, eso fue un logro. Se acercó al lavamanos y se echó agua en la cara, luego levantó la vista para verse en el espejo, y en ese momento todo lo que sucedió el día anterior le llegó de repente

Gruñó en frustración.

No pudo soportarlo más y aunque trató de contenerse todo el tiempo que pudo desde ayer, no tuvo más remedio que vaciar la vejiga.

"Tt, estúpido Drake y su adicción al café", dijo, disgustado cuando pasaron los segundos y no terminaba de orinar.

Cuando finalmente terminó, fue rápidamente al lavabo para lavarse y restregarse las manos, disgustado de que tuvo que ir al baño mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Tim. Ese pensamiento y su terrible dolor de cabeza le hicieron sentir náuseas repentinas, y corrió a vaciar su estómago vacío en el retrete.

En ese momento Alfred entró al baño.

"Maestro Damian, ¿está bien? Iba a despertarlo cuando escuché un ruido-"

Damian estaba sentado en el suelo con una mano cubriendo su rostro "...pastillas para el dolor." fue lo único que podía articular.

Alfred fue al botiquín del espejo y encontró unos analgésicos muy fuertes.

Tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua del lavabo

"Recomiendo que te enjuagues primero" Alfred le entregó el vaso y Damian hizo lo que le dijo.

Entonces Alfred le dio las píldoras y él se las tomó con el vaso de agua.

"Prepararé un té, eso te ayudará a calmar el estómago", dijo tocando la espalda del menor con cuidado.

"... Si encuentras al estúpido Drake, dile que lo voy a matar" Damian gimió con debilidad.

"Se lo haré saber, Maestro Damian"

El mayordomo salió de la habitación para preparar el té.

Mientras caminaba se encontró a Tim por el pasillo. Este tenía una cara de molestia.

"¡Alfred, no dejan de perseguirme!"

Tim señaló al perro y al gato que lo acosaban.

"El maestro Damian siempre alimenta a sus mascotas a esta hora; cuando no tienen su comida pueden ponerse muy ansiosos".

"¡Bueno, dile que los alimente! Estaba durmiendo feliz cuando el perro, creo que lo llamó Tutu, lamió toda mi cara". Tim se enfureció mientras se secaba más saliva de perro de la boca.

"El perro se llama Titus, y me temo que el gato es mi tocayo". El mayordomo dijo esto mientras arqueaba una ceja al gato, y este a su vez lo miró y le maulló.

"Me temo que por ahora, tendrá que cuidar a las mascotas del joven Damian ya que él se encuentra un poco ... indispuesto. Además, no podemos explicarles a los animales lo que está sucediendo y estos solo responden a las órdenes del joven amo."

¡Ja! ¿No me digas que se despertó con dolor de cabeza y náuseas? ¡No puede culparme porque yo le advertí! "

Entonces, Tim miró a Titus, quien lo miró, moviendo la cola muy feliz, y Alfred, el gato, comenzó a rozar su pierna y ronronear. Tim suspiró resignado.

"Está bien, está bien, ¿dónde está la comida para perros y gatos?"

"Me temo que no hay Maestro Tim. El Maestro Damian siempre prepara la comida de sus mascotas en la cocina".

"¿Perdóneme?" Preguntó Tim, sin entender.

"El joven maestro dice que el alimento genérico para mascotas tiene productos químicos nocivos, por lo que prefiere alimentarlos con alimentos frescos y orgánicos. Incluso tiene recetas fáciles de seguir".

"... ¿Es es en serio? ¡Quién prepara una comida para sus mascotas! ¡Lo juro, no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo soportar esta fase vegana del mocoso este!"

Tim se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración.

"¡Agh! ¡Si ves al estúpido mocoso del Demonio, dile que lo voy a matar!" Dijo mientras se alejaba a toda prisa.

"Se lo haré saber, Maestro Tim" suspiró Alfred.

Alfred bajó a la cocina para preparar el té y encontró a Jason en la mesa.

"Buenos días maestro Jason. ¿Durmió bien?"

"Estoy atrapado en el cuerpo del hombre que juré que nunca volvería a ver, y me estoy quedando en la casa que juré jamás pisar. ¿Cómo crees que dormí?"

"Diría que durmió muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que lo veo de mejor humor".

"¡Mejor humor! ¿Yo? ¡Ja!"

Jason estuvo pensando por unos segundos

"Bueno ... Ahora que lo dices, creo que ver la casa tan tranquila me da un poco de paz".

"Me alegra escuchar eso maestro Jason. Haré té para el maestro Damián; le apetece uno? "

"Sí, gracias Alf, creo que sería genial"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Alfred buscaba los ingredientes para el té. Estos momentos de silencio y quietud son un privilegio en esta casa, por lo que Jason aprovechó el momento para hablar con Alfred sobre algo que tenía en su mente.

"Oye Alf", dijo, llamando la atención del mayordomo.

"¿Sí, maestro Jason?"

"Quería preguntarte ... ¿Por qué—" Jason iba a decir algo, pero un ladrido lo interrumpió.

"¡Agh! Te escuché Tutu, ¡no tienes que ladrar!"

"Y así fue como mis pocos momentos de paz se fueron a la mierda." Jason murmuró irritado.

"¡Cállate Jason, que al menos no te despertaste con la lengua de un perro en la boca!" Se quejó Tim

"Voy a darles a cada uno un pedazo de jamón para ver si se calman", dijo mientras abría la nevera. Sacó dos lonchas de jamón y se las ofreció a las mascotas. Titus olfateó el jamón y movió la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de interrogación, y el gato se estilizó con mucha elegancia y giró la cabeza con disgusto.

"Maestro Tim, me temo que las mascotas del jóven Damian están acostumbrados a ciertos tipos de alimentos y no toleran cambios en su dieta muy bien". Alfred explicó.

"¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Juro que estos animales son copias exactas del enano!"

"Aquí está el libro de recetas de Damian, le será muy útil" Alfred le entregó el libro a Tim, quien lo miró con incredulidad.

Comenzó a leer el libro, y cada vez que pasaba las páginas, estaba cada vez más perplejo.

"¡Que rayos! ¡Estas recetas parecen platos de restaurante! ¡Solo mira estos títulos!"

* Arroz integral y pollo en una olla de cocción lenta

* Espinacas de huevo revuelto con salmón

* Albóndigas abundantes ...

"El Maestro Damián ha organizado por día y hora los platos que deben proporcionarse a sus mascotas. Por ejemplo, creo que para el desayuno los domingos deben tener una" cazuela de pollo "

Tim buscó la receta de la cazuela de pollo y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio las instrucciones.

_Ingredientes:_

_Proteína:_

_500 g de pollo de corral orgánico_

_Vegetales:_

_1 taza de vegetales picados (ejotes, zanahorias o brócoli)_

_1/4 taza de copos de avena_

_1 taza de quinua_

_3 tazas de col picada_

_3 puñado de judías verdes_

_2 calabacines_

_2 tazas de caldo de pollo_

_1 cucharada de aceite de oliva_

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese niño? ¡Parece que estamos en el Palacio de Buckingham y estas son las mascotas reales!"

"Me gustaría ayudarlo con la receta, pero tengo que verificar si el Maestro Damian está mejor y tengo que darle este té antes de que se enfríe". El mayordomo le entregó a Jason una taza de té y se fue, dejando a Tim frustrado y a Jason tomando su té en la cocina.

Subiendo las escaleras, Alfred pasó la habitación de Bruce. Iba a entrar para despertarlo, pero escuchó música suave y relajante saliendo de su habitación. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el Maestro Bruce en su habitación, pero tenía un té que entregar.

"Maestro Damián, aquí le traigo su té. ¿Se siente mejor?"

Alfred entró en la habitación de Damian con el té y vio al joven acostado en su cama.

"Sí, estas pastillas surten efecto bastante rápido", dijo mientras tomaba su té.

"Debo terminar esto rápidamente. Es hora de alimentar a mis mascotas".

"Oh, no se preocupe maestro Damián, el Maestro Tim se está encargando de eso".

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Dejaste a mis mascotas a la merced de ese idiota !?" Damian intentó saltar de la cama, pero Alfred lo detuvo.

"Le ruego, Maestro Damián, que tome el té primero, no querrá perturbar su estómago con movimientos tan repentinos".

"¡Pero Pennyworth! ¡Él es muy capaz de envenenar a mis mascotas!"

"No le creo posible, Maestro Damian"

"¡Pero es un idiota! ¡No sabrá cómo seguir las instrucciones de la receta!"

Mientras tanto en la cocina ...

Tim suspiró con resignación y miró las instrucciones con gran renuencia. Mientras las leía, trató de contener sus risas, pero a medida que continuaba leyendo, no pudo evitar reírse incontrolablemente hasta el punto de llorar.

Jason lo miró de mal humor.

"Es descortés reír solo. Al menos comparte el chiste para ver si me quitas el mal humor que me diste, Reemplazo". Jason dijo con tono de queja

"¡Jajaja! ¡Oh Dios, no puedo! ¡Jajaja! Ok, ok, escucha esto:

_Direcciones:_

_Primero debes tomar el pollo y tener un minuto de silencio para respetar la vida que este ser vivo perdió por las degeneradas manos humanas. Luego pide perdón por lo que vas a hacer. Dile que su muerte no ha sido en vano, y que servirá para dar vida a otros seres. Una vez que tengas compasión por el espíritu del pollo, y sientas que has dado permiso para continuar, debes tomar un cuchillo y con delicadeza, y sin deshonrar su cuerpo más de lo que ya está, cortarlo y saltearlo en una sartén con aceite. Toma la botella de caldo de pollo y lamenta la muerte de cientos de pollos inocentes que fueron masacrados, mutilados y rellenados para estar en ese frasco, y pídele perdón al pollo nuevamente por tener que rociarle con la sangre de sus hermanas. Agregue el caldo de pollo, los copos de avena y las verduras en la sartén y cocine a fuego lento durante 15 minutos._

_Servir_

Jason no pudo evitar escupir el té que tenía en la boca y comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡No jodas, déjame ver eso!" Jason vio el cuaderno y de hecho es todo lo que escribió Damian.

"Esto se ve como un ritual para una secta!" Dijo Tim entre risas.

"Ok, ahora sí tengo que admitir que esto es excesivo, él tiene problemas!"

"No, no shhh, Jason, ¿cómo se puede decir algo así! ¿No ves que el espíritu del pollo nos está escuchando!"

"¡Oooh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero dónde están mis modales!" Jason tomó el pollo y lo puso en una bandeja de plata.

"¡Ejem!" Fingió rasgarse la garganta. "Estamos reunidos aquí para conmemorar la muerte-"

"Bueno, la re muerte porque ya había muerto". Tim sugirió.

"Oh sí, es cierto. Conmemoramos la re muerte de este pollo-"

"William."

"¡William! Pobre e infeliz pollo- Oye, espera, ¿es una gallina o un gallo?"

"Pfff, ¿eso importa?"

"¡Pero por supuesto que importa! ¡Cómo vamos a llamar a una gallina William si es hembra!"

"Bueno, entonces podemos llamarle Willie, suena bastante unisex"

"Está bien, está bien, Willie, nunca supe de tu existencia hasta hace unos minutos, pero puedo imaginar que viviste una vida de gallina como cualquier otra, aunque desde el día en que naciste tu destino fue decidido, te dedicaste a vivir tu vida sin preocuparte más que para comer, cagar y dormir ". Después de hablar, Jason miró a Tim.

"¿Tienes algunas palabras para Willie?" Agregó.

"Bueno, como Jason, solo te conocí hace unos minutos, te saqué del refrigerador, listo para deshacerme de ti lo antes posible ..." Tim dijo eso en tono burlón pero luego miró al pollo por unos segundos.

"Pero ahora que lo pienso ..." Añadió finalmente "No hay otro pollo como tú Willie, el hecho de que estés aquí es una de las maravillas de las probabilidades matemáticas que nos permite encontrarnos en este momento y en este punto específico en nuestras vidas ... "

Luego miró el pollo más de cerca.

"Debido a que podría haber una multiplicidad de mundos paralelos con diferentes variaciones en nuestras historias, y es posible que en otro mundo, los pollos se extinguieran, o en otros nunca existieran, pero Willie, tú has podido existir. Quizás en la Tierra 34 tus padres no se conocían, o en la Tierra 2 tu huevo fue cocinado, y no se te permitió desarrollarte, quién sabe, tal vez haya un Willie en la Tierra 12 que sea alabado como un dios, pero lo importante aquí está ... que incluso si no estás vivo con nosotros, estás aquí, en materia, y eso ... dejando a un lado la ciencia y las matemáticas, más allá de la lógica o la racionalidad ... es un milagro ".

Tim dejó de hablar y miró pensativo al pollo. Tanto Jason como Tim permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Tim rompió el silencio.

"Bueno ... maldición, ahora me siento mal por matar al pollo" Tim reflexionó con frustración.

"¡No me jodas, si ya está muerto!" Jason dijo con incredulidad.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Debe ser porque le dí un nombre! ¡Ahora esto no es un pollo al azar, es de Willie de quien estamos hablando!"

"¡Oh, demonios, no! ¡No me digas que estar en el cuerpo del pequeño demonio te hace actuar como él? ... ¡Espera, si termino convirtiéndome en Bruce, juro que me mataré otra vez!" Jason dijo, comenzando a alarmarse.

Tim iba a decir algo, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

"Tt. No sé quien Pennyworth cree que es, el hecho de que esté en un cuerpo tan inútil como este no significa que me vuelva inútil como ..."

Damian estaba hablando consigo mismo mientras entraba a la cocina, y se detuvo en seco cuando se vio a sí mismo ... Bueno, técnicamente Tim. Y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de furia.

"¡TÚ!" dijo furiosamente "¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!" Gritó, señalando a Tim

"¡Ah! ¡No vengas a quejarte porque te lo advertí! 'Toma café antes de dormir' Te dije 'te despertarás con dolor de cabeza' ¡pero no! Como siempre, nunca sigues las instrucciones, ahora ve y paga las consecuencias ! "

Damian no pudo evitarlo más y se preparó para atacar a Tim, pero los ladridos de Titus y los gruñidos de Alfred el gato lo detuvieron.

Damian se detuvo en seco porque nunca había visto a sus mascotas reaccionar tan violentamente hacia él.

"¡Oye!" Intentó hablar entre los ladridos de su perro "¡Soy yo, no tienen que reaccionar así!" Dijo en el tono tranquilo con el que siempre trata a sus mascotas, pero en cambio estos comenzaron a ponerse más agresivos cuando se acercó a Tim.

En cambio, Tim miró la escena y no pudo evitar reírse sardónicamente.

"¡Ja! ¡Mira qué perfecto! ¡Ahora Tutu y Alfred son mis fieles sirvientes!"

"¿De qué estás hablando Drake?"

"Bueno, ahora que estoy en tu cuerpo, solo responden a mí, ¡ahora para ellos eres el enemigo!" Tim dijo, sonriendo triunfante.

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Damian parecía muy angustiado por la situación "¡Y su nombre es Titus! ¡No Tutu! ¿Verdad, Titus?"

El perro lo miró con indiferencia y se sentó fielmente al lado de Tim.

Damian sintió un gran golpe en el corazón, pero hizo todo lo posible para que Tim no se diera cuenta.

"Bueno, creo que ha quedado bastante claro a qué lado pertenecen estos animales". Tim dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba el lomo de Titus, que a su vez meneaba la cola, y el gato comenzó a ronronear entre sus piernas.

"... Se darán cuenta de que no eres yo, tal vez te vez como yo, pero mis mascotas son muy inteligentes; se darán cuenta de que dentro de ese cuerpo que estás viviendo, yo no soy quien lo habita", dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

"No, no lo creo. Pueden ser muy inteligentes, pero nunca podrán entender que su maestro cambió su cuerpo con nadie más que el enemigo, así que deja de soñar".

Tim estaba muy feliz de poder hacer la vida de Damian tan miserable como se la había hecho con él.

"Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que preparar un plato de restaurante innecesario para estos animales, y para completarlo tengo que hacer todo un ritual satánico".

"¡No es un ritual satánico! Es un proceso para honrar-"

"Sí, sí, no tienes que decirlo, lo he leído todo, por cierto, ¡llegas tarde al funeral!"

Jason trató de resistir el impulso de reír.

"¿De qué te estás riendo, idiota?" Damian exigió.

"¿Quién, yo? Oh, nada, ahora estoy internalizando el discurso que el reemplazo le dió al pollo. Debiste haberlo escuchado, ustedes dos son tal para cual."

"¡Por supuesto no!" Tim y Damian dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se enfurecieran aún más.

"¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con este degenerado? ¡Después de matarlo, serás el próximo en mi lista!"

"Mira, pequeño Gremlin, no estoy aquí para discutir tan temprano. ¡Me voy!" Jason iba a darse la vuelta, pero la voz de Damian lo detuvo.

"¡Eres un imbécil, eso es lo que eres! ¡Te vas porque sabes que es la verdad!"

"¿Disculpa? Tú eres el imbécil aquí, haciendo rituales absurdos a un animal muerto. ¡Tú y yo ya hemos estado muertos! Deberías saber mejor que nadie que una vez que estamos muertos, no hay nada que puedan hacer en el mundo de los vivos. para redimir nuestra alma ".

"CÁLLATE TODD!!"

"¡Es la verdad! ¡Eres patético! ¿Quieres saber lo que voy a hacer con este estúpido pollo?"

Jason tomó el cuchillo más grande y afilado que vio.

"¡Esto es lo que le voy a hacer a este estúpido pollo!" Jason agarró el cuchillo y comenzó a apuñalar al pollo con fuerza.

"¡Qué estás haciendo Todd! ¡Deja de hacer eso!" Damian trató de sacar el cuchillo de las manos de Jason.

"¡Ya está muerto!" ¡No importa cuántos funerales le hagas, no tienes nada que honrar porque ya perdió su honor cuando fue asesinado! "

Jason todavía estaba apuñalando al pollo, y Damian comenzó a arrojarle cosas.

"¡Estás enfermo, Todd!"

"¡El enfermo aquí eres tú!" Jason comenzó a tirar comida a Damian.

Mientras esto sucedía, Tim estaba en el medio sin saber qué hacer.

"Bueno ... esto se intensificó bastante rápido"

"¡Cállate Drake! ¡Tú comenzaste esto!" Después de decir eso, Damian arrojó un vaso de leche a Tim.

"¡Agh! ¡que asco! ¡Ahora esto va a apestar!" Tim tomó el pollo y lo arrojó a la cara de Damian.

"¡Jajajaja mira! Willie volvió a volar de nuevo después de estar muerto, ¡tal vez el ritual sí funcionó después de todo!" Jason dijo entre risas.

Damian se puso aún más rojo y sintió que le hervía la sangre.

"¡LAS GALLINAS NO PUEDEN VOLAR, IDIOTA!"

En ese momento Damian saltó sobre Jason, quien a su vez agarró a Tim, y los tres rodaron por el suelo y comenzaron a golpearse y patearse mientras se revolcaban en el pollo mutilado.

Los animales comenzaron a oler el pollo crudo y comenzaron a comerlo.

La cocina era un desastre con platos rotos, pedazos de comida en el piso y tres chicos sucios revolcándose en más desastre.

"¿¡QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?"

Los tres permanecieron inmóviles en su lugar. Les llevó un segundo procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, y otro segundo darse cuenta de que estaban muertos.

Lentamente, levantaron la vista para ver la cara de su verdugo.

Alfred.

Él los miró con intensidad, una cara seria, una figura recta y los brazos cruzados.

"Hola Alfred ... Jejeje, ya ves, esto no es lo que parece", comenzó a decir Tim.

Un segundo después de que Tim dijo eso, un estante que contenía varios platos de cerámica se rompió, haciendo que todas los platos se cayeran. Estos a su vez chocaron con los vasos de cristal, que también cayeron al suelo y se rompieron en mil pedazos.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

Damian iba a decir algo, pero Alfred hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar silencio.

"No quiero excusas, quiero la cocina limpia, lo antes posible".

"... Sí, Alfred" los tres dijeron al unísono.

"Y después de que terminen quiero que todos se vayan a bañar"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Todos gritaron a la vez.

"Estoy seguro de que todos escucharon. No solo están cubierto de sudor de hace dos días, sino que también huelen a comida podrida. Si no los veo bañados antes del mediodía, me veré obligado a tomar medidas más drásticas, ¿entendido?"

Sabían que una pelea con Alfred era una batalla fallida, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que asentir y comenzar a limpiar

Los primeros minutos de limpieza fueron sorprendentemente tranquilos.

Todos se negaron a mirarse o hablar entre ellos mientras recogían el desorden que habían creado.

Damian vio a Titus ayudar a Tim a recoger algunos papeles que cayeron al suelo, y no pudo evitar sentir que la ira y la frustración lo consumieran.

"Gracias Tutu", dijo Tim al perro mientras lo acariciaba, y a su vez este movía la cola muy feliz.

Damian se enojó aún más cuando escuchó a Tim decir el nombre de Titus incorrectamente.

Jason se dio cuenta.

"¿Es realmente humanamente posible ponerse así de rojo?" Comentó mientras miraba a Damian.

"¡Ja! Déjalo, solo está dolido porque ya no tiene mascotas".

"¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Esas son mis mascotas!"

"No, tú 'tuviste' mascotas, ya no".

Tim sonrió triunfante cuando vio la cara desesperada de Damian.

"¡Cállate Drake, esas no son tus mascotas!"

"¿En serio? Bueno, ahora son leales a mí, y la verdad no sé por qué te afecta tanto. ¿Eres realmente tan insoportable que no tienes ningun amigo más que un perro y un gato? ¡Ja, casi siento pena por ti!

Damian lo miró fijamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"No necesito amigos", dijo finalmente.

"¡Por supuesto que no los necesitas!" Tim respondió rápidamente. "¡Solo te preocupas por ti mismo!"

"Muy bien, suficuente " interrumpió Jason. "Aunque realmente me gustaría verlos a ambos matándose, necesito que sigan limpiando, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día".

Tim y Damian escucharon a Jason, y decidieron mirar hacia otro lado e ir a diferentes partes de la cocina sin decir nada.

Después de eso, los minutos pasaron en silencio y nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban enfocados en las áreas que estaban limpiando.

Jason estaba barriendo el suelo, pero de la nada se detuvo en seco.

"¿Soy yo o ha estado tocando música instrumental por un tiempo?"

Tim y Damian se voltearon para ver a Jason por un momento y se encogieron de hombros.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio. Estaban casi terminado. Tim limpió el area de la isla de la cocina con un pañuelo, pero luego estuvo pensativo por unos momentos.

"... ¿Dónde está Bruce?"

Jason y Damian miraron a Tim por un momento.

"... Padre siempre se levanta temprano ..." añadió Damian.

Luego volvieron a mirarse en silencio, y de la nada comenzó a escucharse una ligera música desde la distancia.

"¿De dónde viene esa música de relajación?" Tim preguntó.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabía que había escuchado algo!" Jason dijo.

"Parece provenir de las escaleras". dijo Damian.

"Sí ... Específicamente de la habitación de Bruce".

Los tres se miraron y no tuvieron que hablar para saber qué tenían que hacer.

Los tres subieron silenciosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bruce.

Una vez en la puerta pudieron escuchar la música con mayor claridad.

"¿Que esta haciendo él ahí adentro?" Tim preguntó.

"Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" dijo Jason mientras agarraba el pomo y abría la puerta.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, los tres permanecieron inmóviles cuando vieron el interior.

La habitación tenía una luz tenue y el aire acondicionado estaba encendido. En la cama, se podía ver a Bruce acostado con una fina máscara de tela para los ojos, y parecía que el colchón tenía la capacidad de dar masajes de cuerpo completo, porque estaba acostado con la cama moviéndose en un movimiento circular. De repente, pudieron oler una fragancia de lavanda que, mezclada con la música relajante, creaba una atmósfera de paz y armonía.

"¿Qué coño?" Fue lo único que Jason pudo articular.

Bruce se levantó y se quitó la máscara de los ojos.

Hubo un silencio intenso mientras los tres miraban a Bruce. Este, a su vez, estaba sentado en la cama y los observaba.

"... Padre, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Damian preguntó.

"...¿nada?"

Hubo tres segundos de silencio.

Y de la nada Jason estalló de rabia. "Eres un hijo de puta!" Dijo mientras señalaba a Bruce: "¡Estás aquí relajándote con mi cuerpo como si estuvieras en un Sen Spa mientras estoy teniendo la peor mañana de mi vida en el infierno atrapado en el tuyo!"

Jason entró en la habitación y desconectó la máquina de fragancias de lavanda.

"Jason, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Bruce sin entender.

"¡Oh, nada, es que desde que pude ver cómo pasaste tu mañana, ahora quiero mostrarte cómo pasé la mía!"

Jason fue a la cama de Bruce y le quitó las sábanas.

"¡Jason, suficiente!" Bruce protestó.

Entonces Jason se arrojó sobre la cama y comenzó a revolcarse entre las sábanas.

"¡Jason, por Dios, apestas! ¿Dónde has puesto mi cuerpo? ¡Parece que saliste de un basurero!"

"¿Crees que salí de un basurero? ¡Bueno, créeme que vengo de un lugar mucho peor, una zona de guerra con estos mocosos! ¡Y todo es tu culpa!"

"¡No es mi culpa que te estés peleando con ellos!"

"¿No lo ves? ¡Desde que estoy aquí, todos mis problemas son tu culpa!" Jason se paró encima de la cama y miró a Bruce fijamente.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado estas pocas horas de paz, Brucie ..."

"Jason-"

Jason se bajó de la cama y fue al reproductor de música. Buscó otras canciones y encontró un álbum de heavy metal. Puso una canción y subió el volumen al máximo.

"¡JASON! ¡BAJA EL VOLUMEN!" dijo Bruce prácticamente gritando.

"¡¿QUÉ ?! ¡No puedo escucharte!" Jason dijo alzando la voz.

Bruce iba a bajar el volumen, pero Jason se adelantó y lo empujó hacia la cama.

Entonces Jason saltó sobre él y comenzó a forcejear con Bruce.

"¡Jason ya es suficiente!"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto no era lo que querías? Yo aquí en esta casa, siendo 'tu hijo' ¡Bueno, aquí me tienes, en vivo y a todo color!"

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No ves que estás atacando a tu propio cuerpo?" Bruce dijo mientras trataba de defenderse de Jason.

"¡En este punto, mi deseo de matarte es tanto que no me importa si estás en mi cuerpo! Además, una pequeña lucha no hará daño a nadie".

"¡Basta! ¡No hice nada malo, estaba tranquilo en mi habitación!"

"¡Exactamente! ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste mal! ¡Si yo caigo en el infierno, tú también caes conmigo!" Jason agregó.

En la puerta, Tim y Damian guardaron silencio sin saber qué hacer. Luego, un segundo después, Damian reaccionó.

"¡Aléjate de mi padre, Todd!" Damian corrió hacia Jason.

Tim los estaba mirando y decidió intervenir.

"Ok, suficiente, esto se saldrá de control", dijo.

Jason escuchó y cogió una almohada y se la lanzó ferozmente a Tim.

"¡Cállate estúpido reemplazo de mierda!" El impacto de la almohada fue tal que Tim cayó al suelo.

Tim se levantó molesto y tiró la almohada de vuelta, pero golpeó a Damian en su lugar, haciéndolo caer al suelo también.

"¡Agh! ¡Vas a pagar por esto, idiota!"

Damian se dirigía hacia Tim, pero Tim comenzó a correr por la habitación. Iba a subirse a la cama, pero Damian lo agarró por las piernas y este cayó sobre la cama. Damian comenzó a golpearlo, pero Tim tomó la lámpara de la mesa de noche y comenzó a estrangular a Damian con el cable. Damian, en un movimiento rápido, logró salir del agarre e hizo un salto mortal, cayendo junto a Jason en la cama.

En ese momento, Damian recordó su misión principal y comenzó a luchar contra Jason para evitar que atacara a su padre. Jason trató de sofocar a Bruce con una mano y usó la otra para alejar a Damian. De repente, Tim agarró a Damian por las piernas y lo tiró al suelo. Ahora con las manos libres, Jason tomó una almohada y comenzó a sofocar a Bruce mientras. este aún seguía luchando.

Damian comenzó a correr por la habitación hacia el baño, y cuando Tim se acercó lo suficiente, le cerró la puerta en la cara, haciéndole golpear contra la puerta muy fuerte. Una vez dentro, Damian buscó algo para defenderse y encontró un desatascador. Una vez que Tim abrió la puerta, fue recibido con un chupetón del atascador en la cara y, debido a que se le quedó atascado en la cara, Tim se resbaló con la alfombra del baño. Este trató de agarrarse de la cortina de la ducha para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso, pero esta se cayó con todo y tubo encima de él. Entre el desastre, Tim logró atrapar a Damian por los pies, lo que lo hizo caer, y una vez en el suelo, Tim lo arrastró y metió su cara dentro del inodoro, y comenzó a ahogarlo en el agua.

En otra parte, Bruce estaba luchando contra la almohada que Jason estaba presionando en su rostro, y en un movimiento rápido, logró patearlo tan fuerte en la entrepierna que Jason soltó el apretón y comenzó a retorcerse en la cama.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Tim seguía ahogando a Damian en el inodoro, pero el más joven intentó buscar algo con la mano para defenderse. Encontró una barra de jabón que arrojó a ciegas para golpear a Tim en la cara. La barra de jabón cayó sobre el ojo de Tim, y en ese momento, Damian se levantó y fue al botiquín del baño, lo abrió y tomó una botella de crema de afeitar y la utilizó para rociarle a Tim en la cara. Los ojos de Tim comenzaron a arder en respuesta.

Entre los gritos de Tim, Damian salió corriendo del baño para ver a Jason maldiciendo y gritando en la cama mientras intentaba arañar a Bruce. Damian se subió a la cama para agarrar a Jason. De la nada, Tim salió del baño con la botella de crema de afeitar y corrió hacia la cama para rociar espuma blanca en la cara de Damian. Él comenzó a luchar con Tim, logrando rociar crema de afeitar en todas partes.

La lucha fue tal que la cama colapsó con los cuatro miembros de la familia adentro.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras miraban el área del desastre que habían creado.

Entonces Bruce se puso rojo de ira.

Todos se dieron cuenta, pero fue Tim quien habló primero.

"Mira, no soy el único que se pone rojo cuando está molesto", comentó Tim cuando vio a Bruce.

Jason miró a Bruce "No, no es tanto como tú, reemplazo". él respondió de nuevo.

Entonces Bruce miró a Jason con una mirada asesina y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con fuerza.

"¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Deberías estar feliz, te di la reunión familiar que tanto anhelabas!" Jason dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de este mundo

Todos miraron a Bruce, y Jason dudó en decir algo más cuando vio esa expresión en su rostro.

¿Era él realmente tan aterrador cuando explotaba de ira? Era extraño verse a sí mismo desde esta perspectiva.

En ese momento Alfred se asomó por la puerta.

Bruce miró a Alfred intensamente, luego se levantó bruscamente y sin decir nada, pasó a Alfred y salió de la habitación.

Luego hubo un silencio muy tenso, y nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

".... ¿Necesito decirlo?" Alfred preguntó muy en serio.

Los tres miembros de la familia se miraron y bajaron la cabeza mientras la sacudían lentamente.

"¿Entonces que están esperando?" Él les dijo.

Los tres miraron a Alfred.

"¡A limpiar!" El mayordomo les dijo.

"Pero Bruce no está aquí-", comenzó Tim.

"¿El Maestro Bruce comenzó esta pelea y destruyó su propia habitación?" Preguntó Alfred.

Los muchachos no dijeron nada.

"¿No? Eso es lo que pensé". Después de decir esto, Alfred se volvió hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse dijo algo más.

"Y ya saben lo que tiene que pasar antes del mediodía".

Todos abrieron los ojos ampliamente mientras Alfred cerró la puerta y los dejó solos con este nuevo trabajo.

A Alfred no le resultó difícil encontrar a Bruce dentro de la enorme mansión. Era de esperar que estuviera en la tranquila Baticueva, solo con sus pensamientos, sentado y mirando la pantalla en blanco de la computadora de la baticueva

Alfred se acercó a Bruce, quien se giró para mirarlo por un momento antes de volver a mirar la pantalla.

"... No voy a subir las escaleras". él dijo.

"No vine a decirle eso Maestro Bruce". Alfred respondió.

Bruce suspiró. "No me digas, terminaron quemando toda la casa".

"No. De hecho, están limpiando tu habitación ahora mismo".

Bruce se burló. "Si no la terminan destruyéndo aún más, realmente lo dudo".

"Maestro Bruce, esta no es una situación fácil para todos. Creo que están haciendo todo lo posible para vivir juntos de la mejor manera posible".

Bruce se llevó las manos a la cara e inhaló profundamente.

"Alfred, esto no va a funcionar. Todos se odian, ni siquiera es posible tener una mañana tranquila. Ni siquiera hice nada y Jason me atacó, ¿y por qué? ¿Porque decidí tener una mañana para mí? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Es como si estuvieran buscando cualquier excusa para golpearse mutuamente!" Bruce se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración.

Luego guardó silencio por unos momentos, mirando a Alfred desde el reflejo de la pantalla de la computadora.

"Es muy exasperante". Finalmente dijo. "¿Cómo se supone que creemos armonía unos con otros si todos los días van a ser así?"

"Bueno, Maestro Bruce, creo que esto es parte del proceso del anillo. En este momento usted vive en un caos familiar, pero a medida que todos continúen interactuando, eventualmente todos llegarán a la comprensión". Dijo Alfred.

"Sí, pero ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a tomar? Dick todavía está dormido y todavía estamos en la misma situación".

Bruce comenzó a mover su pierna rápidamente por la ansiedad acumulada.

"Y sabes", agregó. "A veces me gustaría agarrarme a golpes también, pero sé que debo ser el 'adulto' en la situación y tratar de mantener la calma". Bruce dijo en un suspiro resignado.

"Bueno ..." dijo Alfred. "Quizás usted no necesite recurrir a la violencia para mantener el orden y tener algo de... Venganza".

Bruce se volvió hacia Alfred y arqueó una ceja.

"...¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Bueno, usted quiere enseñarle una lección a los chicos y yo quiero que todos se bañen, creo que podemos trabajar juntos en algo..."

Bruce y Alfred se miraron por unos momentos.

Entonces Bruce sacó una media sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia Alfred.

"Será un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Pennyworth".

"El placer es todo mío, señor Wayne". Alfred respondió con la misma media sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de su pupilo.

Bruce sintió que estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo, pero ¿quién no lo haría en su posición?

Era hora de que ellos aprendieran una lección.

Solo esperaba que no terminara creando más caos que el que ya tiene.

... si eso es posible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dios que desastre tiene esta familia!
> 
> Bueno, no se si les haya gustado este alocado capitulo pero quiero decirles que sus comentarios me han ayudado a recobrar un poco la confianza a la hora de escribir. Me alegra leerles y ver que disfrutan de esta historia! 
> 
> Fue buena idea postearlo en español ya que es mi dioma principal y conecto mejor con lo que estoy escribiendo y creo que por fin tengo ideas para el próximo capitulo. No se cuando lo publique porque tengo que escribirlo y pasarlo a ingles para poder publicar las dos versiones a la vez, pero espero poder organizar mejor mis ideas y poder postearlo pronto
> 
> Como he dicho antes, no duden en comentar! Me encanta leer sus comentarios, y para mi es importante que disfruten de su lectura <3

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusta publicaré más


End file.
